


Quietus

by Billywick



Series: Young Avengers Roleplay Fiction [6]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which, well, Wanda didn't exactly have to magically create her own children. Warning, this contains incest, if that's not your cup of tea walk away bub.</p><p>Billy&Tommy as Wanda's kids!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietus

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was an RP! Disjointed style, FREQUENT POV switching.  
> And porn.
> 
> You've been warned.

This was, without doubt, the most horrible day in his existence. Near-death experiences, brutal fights, horrible illnesses, wars fought seemed like absolutely nothing compared to this right here.  
The Avengers Mansion was abuzz with a horrific abundance of jolliness. Apparently, his sister really needed to have everyone’s approval and had invited mutants, heroes, friends of heroes, former heroes and everybody’s goddamn family.  
How had she even found the will and time to invite him? The one name she could have skipped on her list. Then again, he’d probably have been very hurt if she had not invited him.  
Suits.  
Lots of suits.  
He was wearing one, though his usual, durable outfit still lay tightly against his skin. He suspected he’d be running before the ceremony was over anyway. No one had really bothered to speak to him. Well, he had frequently found himself on the other end of the proverbial sword, often siding against the Avengers and their ilk.  
But, he wasn’t a bad guy. He just didn’t bow to anybody else’s sense of justice and he sure as hell didn’t let anybody do anything bad to the one person he cared about most.  
The person he had loved ever since he could remember. The person he was damn sure he was in love with. The person getting married today, in front of him.

Wanda looked amazing. She stunned people, just with the smile on her face today. As powerful and strong as the Scarlet Witch was, she had a girly little daydream about her wedding dress being beautiful and perfect.  
It was. She was. And this was all wrong. Wanda was marrying a goddamn robot. The Vision. He didn’t even have the fucking decency to make up a human name for himself. Itself.  
Pietro slid a hand over his slicked back, bright white hair. Fuck this day.  
Wanda had asked him to walk her down the aisle, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it. He couldn’t give her away, not symbolically or in any other sort of way. He still hadn’t told her about his decision though. Skulking a little further into the corner, he seized up a glass of champagne. Getting piss-drunk and making a spectacle...sounded like a sure-fire way to ruin everything. But he wouldn’t do that. Wanda would be unhappy....Wanda Wanda Wanda...his world seemed permanently stuck in orbit around a scarlet star.

Wanda had been surrounded by her friends and teammates, most of them female and busy to help her with the dress, with her hair, with her make-up, with everything.  
Pietro was pretty much the only male person in this room, right behind the main hall where the Scarlet Witch would officially get married to The Vision.  
They had decided to do it officially, with a film team present and everything.  
But right in this moment, before the ceremony started, Wanda had a moment of silence with her closest friends and her only considerable family.

Her bright green eyes wandered to the mirror and when she saw herself, the ridiculously expensive long wedding dress fitting perfectly to her very feminine shape and her hair falling softly over her shoulders, the little diadem she wore reminding everyone of her usual costume...  
Wanda smiled. It was a very happy, warm smile.  
“It’s perfect”, she whispered quietly, fingers running over the expensive shiny necklace.

“You look perfect”, Janet answered, smiling as well, though from her point of view she could see the reflection of Wanda’s twin brother in the mirror. He was in some corner, drinking champagne and looking genuinely pissed off.  
As always, that was nothing new.

Janet exchanged a glance with Carol who had been a big help in actually getting Wanda into the very tight corset...  
Then she leaned forward and whispered to Vision’s soon-to-be-bride, “Wanda... We’re gonna leave you with your brother now...”  
It was not like she liked leaving her friend with her twin brother, especially not when it was Quicksilver, but Wanda had asked for that even before the whole thing had begun.

“We’ll wait in front of the door”, Carol stated in her usual, military kind of i-know-how-to-give-orders-style, loud enough so Pietro could hear it, before the two of them took all of the other people out of the room, leaving only the Maximoff twins inside of it.

Wanda turned around when they were finally alone.  
“Pietro..”  
If one had thought she couldn’t look happier, she definitely now did as she took three steps, almost tripping over her dress.  
She more or less fell into Pietro’s arms, simply out of.. happiness to see him again.

“You came...”, she whispered, “You really came.. This is truly... the best day of my life.”

How long hadn’t they seen each other?  
It had been a very long while, but Wanda had never forget about her beloved twin brother. And she knew this love, this very deep bond they had, was shared by him and so, he would never deny her a wish like this...

Even if he looked unhappy.  
“Thank you, brother..”

“You’re too soft as usual, sister,” Pietro’s arms closed tightly around Wanda, her thin veil, currently flowing over her carefully brushed, dark brown hair dusting over his fingers. He let his head rest in the crook of her neck. She was wearing perfume. She didn’t even need to, she smelled good anyway...This all seemed so wrong, even though Wanda looked even more amazing than usual.

“How could I possibly stay away? You...we haven’t spoken in so long and next thing I know you’re getting married to a robot and all how does that work exactly how does he treat you because I’m totally not above crashing your wedding and kidnapping the bride before she marries an abusive toaster.”

“... That’s not funny”, Wanda murmured, but she was way too happy and too comfortable to get out of Pietro’s strong embrace.  
He smelled extraordinarily nice, like home, and it was obvious he had tried his best to look good for this occasion.  
Speaking of home and family; Pietro was the only one she still counted as family right in this moment which made it not really easy for her to hear him rant about her future husband.

“You’re right, I should have told you... I should have invited you earlier, but I... I know you don’t like being here, you don’t like all the people, but they’re my people, Pietro, and it... hurts to see you hate them just because they like me.”  
She let go off him, the smile was wiped from her face.  
“That’s the reason, nothing more nothing less... I’m happy you’re here though..”  
Wanda swallowed lightly, then looked at him and took his hand.

“I missed you. A lot.”  
And it had made her feel like a little princess who just could not get enough of everything.  
The Avengers were a perfect group of mostly reasonable, reliable, helpful and nice people, at least those who lived in the mansion as well....  
Wanda was happy here with them, especially with her to-be-husband, but still...  
At night she usually sat on her bed or stood on her balcony, silently wishing for her twin brother to be here with her as well. To be happy with her and all of the people here.

They had tried that, Pietro had been part of the Avengers as well for a short amount of time.

But it had not worked, Pietro hated sharing her. And she could totally understand that for she would hate to share him as well; but then again that was never an option because all her brother cared about was her.

By now she was holding both of her brother’s hands and they were close again, Pietro was looking down on her with that expression he had only when looking at her and Wanda felt her heart ache at that look.

He had had that look when Wanda had held his hand during the long winter evenings in their youth and he had had that look when they had shared their very first, innocent little kiss when they were fifteen. As if everything around them faded into nothingness in the face of Pietro’s only important thing in life, his sister.

But that was exactly what went on within Quicksilver, every second of every moment he laid eyes on his sister. His precious, beautiful sister. She was always his world, from the moment he had been self-aware and of her. She was his first and best memory.  
And here she was, expecting him at a ceremony to entrust her into the care and love of someone else. No, not even someone. Something.  
A damn robot was robbing him of Wanda and it simply wasn’t fair.  
“I can’t do it, Wanda. I can’t walk you down the aisle.”

Wanda’s face fell, but she managed to contain herself.  
Those words... 

“Pietro... You’re.... you’re my only family. Who.. who else but you is supposed to do that? Why? Why can’t you do that? It’s a..”  
She stopped as he saw his face. Her brother looked pained, almost tortured as he was apparently torn between obliging to her wish and his own feelings.  
And then it hit her - to him, it wasn’t a simple procedure that belonged to a wedding.  
To him, it was a true gesture.  
And he did not want to entrust her to anyone else.

Wanda was speechless for a moment, she didn’t know whether to be happy or to be hurt and maybe even angry.

“Vision.. he’s... he’s nice, Pietro. He’s caring and loving and...”  
She saw his face and fell silent again, squeezing his hands, “Please...”, she whispered, “Please... don’t see it as a gesture. You’re not giving me away, I will always be your sister. It’s just... I... don’t.. I don’t wanna be without you. I want you to be an important part of this..”

“But I...” Pietro wasn’t often left void of words, but Wanda, looking upset in his arms in her wedding dress, hurt by his words, stumped him, hard. He felt his chest tighten. Damn it. He really would do pretty much anything in the world for this woman. Including ramming the equivalent of a spear through his heart to see her happy.

“If it really means so much to you, I’ll do it. Wanda, I want only the best for you, you know that right? Of course you do, you’re my sister and the only person I love in this world. Maybe I just wish you wouldn’t be marrying at all.”

She swallowed again and pressed her face into the crook of his neck.  
There was a moment of silence.  
“Thank you”, she whispered, “You’re.. you’re the best. You’ve always been.”

They stood like this for a while and Wanda found herself being incapable of removing herself from her brother’s arms.

Suddenly, she was afraid of what lay ahead, of walking down the aisle, of giving herself to Vision.  
Suddenly, she didn’t know if she shouldn’t ask Pietro to run away with her.

Because she knew he would love nothing more than doing exactly that.

And that calmed her down in one way, and upset her in the other. It made her heart ache, it made her remember all this time when it had been only Pietro and Wanda, Wanda and Pietro.  
Before she could really realize she was incredibly sad, she was already crying into her brother’s neck, clinging to him as if she had nothing else to cling to.

The moment he felt his sister cry into his neck, her actual teardrops hitting his skin, Pietro had gathered Wanda closer, actually lifting her off of her feet, resting in his arms. The urge to run was coursing through him almost irresistibly. He could take them to Wundagore, to anywhere Wanda would feel safe. And if someone came looking for them, he’d keep running. Anything for his sister, anything to keep her to himself and safe and close.

“Sister, don’t do this. Please, don’t marry, let me take you away from here, we belong together don’t we? Am I not all you need, as you are for me? Wanda think about this.”

Those words did nothing to stop Wanda from crying. Now that Pietro held her like that, she could not help herself but cling even more tightly to him.  
It would be so easy to say yes. It would be easy to get out of this, to make it be only the two of them again and honestly, Wanda knew, they would have a nice life together.

It took a while until she was able to speak again.  
“It’s... That’s not it. I.. You know I love you, you’re my brother and there’s nothing, nothing in this world that will ever be able to replace you. But the Avengers... Vision.. everything here, I belong here as well. I... I would be as unhappy without them as I am without you. It’s... horrible. Please don’t make everything worse, brother, please don’t, just.. just...”

She looked up, there were still tears running over her face, but she met her twin’s gaze with her own, loving, pleading one.  
Pietro was still holding her up so her hands that framed her brother’s face by now tilted it up a little before Wanda leaned in to press her soft lips to her brother’s.

There wasn’t even even a heartbeat of hesitation as Pietro returned her all too innocent kiss. He knew this wasn’t the way he wanted it, but he was starving for her affection and would take any and all she had to offer. His beautiful Wanda, in his arms, kissing him even though she was minutes away from being married to a machine. The world must really fucking hate him.  
Though she had probably only meant to make this a gentle press of lips, he really couldn’t leave it at that. This might be the last chance he ever got to kiss her this way.

Pietro pulled her closer, denying her the chance to pull back as he deepened the kiss, silently pleading for Wanda not to leave him.

Wanda let it happen, though she had to bite back more tears. Her chest constricted. Even if she didn’t know about this, even if she had no clue that Pietro did not want to lose her... She would have known now, now that he kissed her like this, so desperately loving and caring...

And she too knew this was the last time they could do this and so the deepening of the kiss was only natural to the brunette mutant.

She too tried to convey something with her kiss though. She wanted him to know he would not lose her, she would still be his sister, she would still love him just as much as she did now.

And after a while, Pietro lost his eagerness to prove something to her which actually offered her the chance to end the kiss slowly.  
“I’m not gonna leave you, brother. Not now, not ever. But please... let me do this.”

“...I’m still not gonna be happy about it.” Pietro was a little annoyed that his kiss hadn’t convinced Wanda that her marriage was a bad idea, but he felt the finality of this. It weighed heavy on his shoulders as he set his sister down and brushed away the stray tears on her face.  
“You look beautiful. You always do, but you really made your dream come true with that dress huh?”  
He tried to change the subject, tried not to let her see how heart-broken and betrayed he felt. That she wanted another by her side...He wasn’t enough for her.  
The private time they had was almost up and Pietro would have to even partake in the ritual of giving his sister away.

Wanda felt incredibly bad.  
She knew she hurt him with this, but she also knew she would be unhappy herself if she made him happy. So it was either making him happy, and she had been doing that for most of the time now, or being happy herself.

And yet, she was trying so hard to be happy but seeing Pietro like that broke her heart.  
She knew she loved him, more than a sister should love her brother, but of course he should never know.

His words made her smile weakly. He was trying to change the subject. She knew him so well.  
And yet she put no end to this, because Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, had no idea how.  
“Thanks... Yeah, the dress... It’s... just how I’ve always wanted it. I guess I’m still a little princess, huh?”  
She smiled again, then took his arm with one hand, wiped her face carefully with the other to not smear make-up all through her face, checked her appearance in the mirror before she pulled her brother to the door.

Before he opened it though, Pietro stopped Wanda just one more time.  
“If you ever change your mind, you tell me. You tell me and I will get you and I will run with you.”  
Then, he let fate play out as he didn’t wish it to.  
He walked Wanda down the aisle silently to whatever ridiculous music she’d chosen for the event. Vision looked like a bad joke, in his synthesized suit, his red face beaming in a robotic mockery of joy at the sight of his bride.  
Pietro tightened his grip on his sister’s arm as they reached the end. Before they got to the podest, he stopped dead, hand clutched to Wanda’s arm.  
“Don’t...” he breathed the word, but he knew he didn’t have the power to make his wishes come true. He wasn’t the magical twin after all.

Wanda bit her lip a little. From the inside, so no one could see it.  
She leaned forward, then whispered to him so quietly that no one but him could hear it, “I love you, Pietro.”

Then she pulled her arm out of his grip carefully and went up the podest to take her soon-to-be-husband’s hand.

*  
As expected, Quicksilver had left the wedding early. And he’d apparently run very, very far, because he was completely off the records, untraceable even with the advanced technology the Avengers possessed. It seemed Pietro simply didn’t want to be found.  
Well, unless Wanda cast a spell of course, in which case she would have found him within minutes back in one of the houses they used to live in together.  
Pietro had no idea what he was supposed to do, now that he wasn’t even allowed to make Wanda his entire world.

It wasn’t until years later that Wanda made use of that though.

She had never known what to say to Pietro, what to tell him once she visited him. She knew there really was nothing she could say to help him other than asking him to run away with her.  
That would make him happy, only that.

But now, things were a little different.  
Now, she wanted him close again, now she needed his advice.  
And as soon as she had discovered this thing she was unable to speak about with anyone else than her brother, she was up to search for him.  
Wanda had wisely planned the exact time she would go to see her brother - when no one noticed.

She had waited on the moment when everyone was out or truly, seriously, involved in something so noone would come to look for her.

Wanda closed her eyes. She wasn’t wearing her costume, but a nice dress (red of course) and had her hair flowing over her shoulders as usual.

Teleporting was easy. Once you had learned it, you would never forget. And it was especially easy if you knew where to go or to know to whom to go.

The usual flow of magic ripped her away and Wanda closed her eyes. She always closed her eyes when teleporting.

The first thing she sensed was a certain smell. It smelled like countryside, definitely not like anything she had smelled in the past years which was why she just sat there, whereever she had landed, breathing in through her nose.

Her hands wandered over the wooden, dusty floor.

Of course Pietro would be here. Where else had he to go?  
It hurt her, again, to know she was his only home and if she wasn’t there for him, all the time, he retreated to this place.

Wanda opened her eyes and got up, looking around. Everything was neat and had originally been clean; someone apparently had cleaned up and left the house just like that.  
Pietro had obviously fixed some holes in the roof, there was evidence in the shape of new looking wood, but other than that he had not touched anything.

She turned around and silently walked into the other rooms where she finally found her brother in the tiny little sleeping chamber they had used to share back in the days...

Pietro was asleep, rolled up like some fox in winter. Very carefully, Wanda came closer and sat down on the side of the bed, reaching out to touch his shoulder gently.

“Brother?”

Pietro shot up at the touch, of course instantly awake and ready to defend himself if need be. But that scent, that voice, that beautiful face...he didn’t even have to think, immediately relaxing before tensing again. Okay, so his sister was no threat, but what the hell was she doing here? Maybe she was one of his many dreams.

“Wanda?” his voice came out a little...rough. He hadn’t spoken to any person in weeks, months even, it should have been surprising he even remembered how to form words.

“Are you really here?”

Wanda was speechless for a second. There was a huge lump in her throat as she saw his brother’s face and heard his voice.  
It was one thing to constantly think about Pietro and the other to actually be able to sense him again.

He sat up and one second later, Wanda had thrown her arms around him, pressing him tightly to her, burying her face in her twin’s neck.  
“Yes, I’m... I needed to see you so badly. How are you? What are you doing here?”

She clung to him, breathed in, sucked in her brother’s scent that was one of the few things she actually connected to the word ‘home’.

Pietro found himself with an armful of sister who was very close and very much right here and not a daydream. Stiffly, he moved his arms around her back. She looked good, felt good, smelled good, but the memory of the last time he saw her was still burned vividly into his mind. Holding Vision’s hand, about to swear eternal loyalty to him.

“I’m alive obviously but I’m not really doing anything why don’t you answer my question now what are you doing here did you miss me that much because I missed you like crazy.”

Wanda smiled brightly into her brother’s neck and couldn’t keep herself from placing a happy little kiss on exactly that kind of display of skin she was pressing her face in.

“I need...”, she cleared her throat and let go off him, “I need someone to talk to. Can’t talk to anyone else. It... hrm, it has to be you.”

She looked up, a serious expression in her green eyes.  
“I’m...”  
She stopped again, looking away, biting her lower lip just like she always did when something bugged her.  
Then she took his hands and squeezed them.

“You... eh, you know how much I’ve always wished for my own family, right? How I loved to fantasize about one day having... having children myself?”  
Wanda didn’t really wait for his answer.

“You know, Vision can... can do a lot of things, but... not.. he can’t father my children, do you understand?”  
She tried to stay calm and be reasonable about it, but it was... embarrassing to ask this of Pietro. Of her own brother.

“There’s... I don’t want.. just anyone for it, Pietro. I don’t want some random man to... uh, help me fulfil my wish”, Wanda whispered and squeezed his hands, then looked up at her brother, shame burning in her green eyes, “I want you.”

“What.”

Pietro’s brain seemed to be running slowly backwards through time, because he was still stuck on the part where Wanda wanted children. Slowly, every syllable dribbled through his mind. 

“WHAT?!”

Oh okay, now he had gotten to the part where Wanda asked him to father her children in her husband’s place. In itself, there was absolutely no problem with having sex with his sister. There was the having kids and being a surrogate sperm donor thing. Did she want to sleep with him or would she take...uh, his seed and use it with her mechanical husband or...

“You want me to...make babies. With you.”

Wanda swallowed, then looked away again to muster the wall for a while. Then she looked back again and nodded lightly.

What was she supposed to say? She was still waiting for an answet.  
“Look, I know this must seem... incredibly weird to you, but... I mean it, Pietro. I uhm... you’re.. you’re the only one I’d do this with, you’re the only one who’s close enough for me for that.”

“Oh. So I’m a sperm bank of convenience? Gee, thanks sis, I love you and all, but that’s a pretty dick-ish thing to say to me after what, how many years?” Pietro had gotten up by now. Since he was here alone usually, he was wearing very little and possessed pretty much nothing. If he couldn’t carry it with him as he ran, he wouldn’t take it.

“Your toaster of a husband can’t synthesize himself some balls?”

Wanda got up, too.  
“That’s not it!”, she said vehemently, nibbling on her lower lip and frowning deeply, “N-no, Pietro, that’s... I don’t wanna... I would never want to use you like that.”

She followed him through the house, sounding almost pleading now.  
“Look, I... I’m..”  
Wanda managed to get ahold of his arm and made him stop pacing around.  
“I want you to have children with me, Pietro. I want you to be there for them when they need you, I want you to love them because they’re as much a part of me as they would be of you and most of all I want you to make them with me.”

That was the thing Wanda was famous for, next to her magic, her way to demand things if she really wanted them.  
the witch’s green eyes were focused on her brother. 

“Uh....” Actually she was pretty famous for something besides her magic, mainly, that she could have anybody she chose to, without her powers, just with a few glances from those eyes.

Pietro ran both hands through his hair. It wasn’t as if he’d deny being incredibly attracted and in love with Wanda, but having children with her? That was...would they even be a family? Would she even let him raise his own children? What the world thought of their incestious relationship was of no concern to him. But Wanda was married. And definitely not to him. What...

“Wanda, this is a bit...dropping the anvil on my head aren’t you? You...would want kids with me? What about your husband, are you divorcing him?” He couldn’t help feeling cheerier at that notion.

Wanda sighed.  
“He knows... I mean he knew right from the beginning I wanted children and.. He’ll understand. He’d cover us.”  
She took both his arms and looked up at him. “Brother... I... I don’t want it to sound as if I wanna use you. I know it must sound like that, but I thought about this a long time. It’s like I said, I love you as much as I love being part of the Avengers’ world... I know you can’t understand, but please.. please try.”

Wanda desperately did not want to act like a slut. She knew she could probably get Pietro to sleep with her if she only turned him on enough, but here, with him, this wasn’t what she was planning on.  
With Pietro, she kinda wanted it to be more romantic.

“You could... move in with us, after all you... would officially be their uncle..” She swallowed. This was crazy, she knew it and she was asking a lot of her beloved brother which was why she was waiting for an answer so eagerly.

A hell of a lot, actually. And probably not something Pietro should be deciding right in this moment, he should be giving it thought. But Wanda was right here and looking at him hopefully, offering him a chance to be close to her life, to be by her side and maybe even to continue...what should have been. The two of them. If Pietro had children together...well, he’d forever share all she loved with him, her world and his would be inseparable, not even Vision would be allowed to come between the Scarlet Witch and the father of her children.

“Okay.”

Wanda stared at him. Originally, she had thought he would at least consider thinking about it for longer than five seconds, but honestly, what were you supposed to expect from Quicksilver?

The situation was awkward though.  
“That’s... that’s good to hear..”

She looked away again but did not let go off his arms. Silence occurred between them and they just stood there for a while until Wanda suddenly threw her arms around her brother’s neck and pressed him tightly to herself.  
“Thank you”, she whispered, “You’re once again making me very happy, brother... I’m... I don’t know how to make up for all of this...”

“Just let me stay close to you Wanda, that’s all I ever wanted,” Pietro lifted her up a little, though he was still only half-dressed, it didn’t matter, he flung the door open. Packing up his stuff took only a couple of seconds and then, Pietro did what Pietro did best. He ran. With Wanda in his arms securely, he ran. And talked.

“We’re gonna have a real family you and I I thought about it and actually it’s perfect because even if you never want to be just with me you can be with others but we’ll have our kids and no one can get between that or us and you can be with your beloved Avengers and I can be around to keep you safe so it all works out!”

It brought a bright smile to his sister’s face. “That... actually sounds... incredibly nice”, Wanda said, leaning her head against her brother’s shoulder.  
She had never been afraid of him carrying her, Pietro would never let her fall. Even if he ran around half naked which was a rather nice sight, she had to admit.

“Where are we going?”, Wanda wanted to know from her twin, almost cuddling into his arms, “And you will really move in with us once I know we’re going to be parents?”

“I thought I was moving in right now but I guess I can go and wait for you to announce our cover to your precious Avengers and I’m taking you home to where you live with your toaster do you really actually love him because I always found that kind of hard to imagine.”  
Pietro had already reached the next country, but he’d just keep on running anyway, he could cross water easily.

Wanda used to call it his weird ‘jesus’ trick.

She looked down and shook her head lightly.  
“You’re doing your jesus impression again...”

Wanda sighed lightly and leaned her head back again, against her brother’s chest. “You see, Vision has human brain patterns, he kind of thinks like a human, he has feelings like a human and he is capable of doing all the things humans can do, too, except for, well, fathering children. He’s a very loving, caring and altogether lovable person.”

She didn’t answer his question with that though, simply because Wanda didn’t know if she loved him. There was this tiny little voice in the back of her head that constantly told her that deep down, she knew whom she would choose if she had to decide between her brother and her husband.

The only thing, the only feeling, the Scarlet Witch was sure of was her love for her brother and the desire to have children.

“You’ll see... if you move in with us, you’ll see. He’s nice.”

“He better be. If he mistreats you in any aspect I’m taking him apart and dumping his parts in places not even Stark will go to to recover him.” The distance flew beneath Pietro’s feet and it didn’t take longer than an hour for him to cross the endless sea-miles.  
Of course he was a little slower over water, having to pay careful attention to his method of crossing it, but once he was back on land, it took minutes to reach the Avengers mansion.

Which, clearly had not been expecting him. Everyone appeared to be lounging by the pool in swimwear when Quicksilver appeared, Wanda in arm and still bare-chested.

“Sister...did you not announce your plans?” he hissed quietly as everyone stared in alarm.

Wanda had not really calculated with that. She actually thought Pietro would not be stupid enough to run right into Avengers Mansion with her in arms, not to speak of half-naked.

“No, I didn’t”, she hissed back and as soon as her brother let her stand on her own feet, Wanda raised her hands, “I visited and invited him to live with me... us.”  
Everyone still stared.

Quicksilver wasn’t exactly a guest they liked to have around.  
But all of them knew about Wanda’s utter care for her twin brother, so no one said anything at first.  
It was the Scarlet Witch’s husband in the end who simply materialized out of nowhere in front of them and offered Pietro a hand.  
“Welcome, Pietro, it’s good to see you again.”

You could not really see if he was doing it for Wanda’s sake or if he really was nice enough to give Quicksilver another chance.

Wanda eyed the two of them wearily.  
It was... difficult, like this and definitely not how she had planned it.  
In fact, if she now became pregnant, right after Pietro moved in... Well, wouldn’t that be a little obvious?

Then again, she trusted her husband and she knew he would cover her if only for the sake of her alone.

“Not really good to see any of you again but whatever Wanda wants.” Nope, Pietro would not shake hands with the stupid robot brandishing the little golden ring that was supposed to keep any and every other man away from Pietro’s sister. Well. Shot yourself in the ass there, huh Vision? Because Quicksilver would be much, much more for Wanda than the robot could ever be.

“Sister I require some clothes.” 

*

No, Wanda didn’t immediately get pregnant after Pietro moved in. But that didn’t mean they didn’t immediately start having sex.  
Pietro had never been happier. He could kiss, touch and sleep with his beloved sister, right in front of her husband who never said a word in their company. Wanda let him feel her love and he was pretty sure that as soon as she gave birth to their first child, she would divorce Vision and accept Pietro as the only man she needed.

“What about this time?” He stood outside the bathroom door, the packaging of the advanced pregnancy test still in hands.

Wanda stared at the test in her hands, desperately wishing for two dots to appear instead of just one.  
She made sure though she did not make use of her powers, to make things more likely, in this case.  
Because wishing on the wrong thing could completely get everything out of place, she knew that by now.  
And hell, she did not want to risk anything at all.

“Shh, just wait!”

But Wanda herself was pretty nervous, and weirdly excited this time. Which did not mean anything; she had always been excited and nervous and it had not worked the last twenty three times she had made the test.

She got out of the bathroom, test still in her hand and snatched the packaging out of her brother’s hands, reading the instructions all over again.

Which was completely unnecessary of course, she knew that only two dots would prove she was pregnant, one alone only showed the test in itself had worked.

But Wanda was Wanda, and Wanda wanted to read the whole instructions again. “Where’s the paper that was in here? Hold this for a second”, she hissed, handed test and packaging over to her brother who stared at both things as if they were about to kill him if he continued to hold them and began searching for the little instructions paper.

“Wanda...”  
She wasn’t paying him any attention, searching for the stupid piece of paper she didn’t need. Actually, Pietro was pretty sure she could have recited everything that piece of paper said from memory anyway, without any kind of aid. After all, this was the 24th test in three months. 

“Wanda...”

Her back was turned to him and he paused to admire the view of her. She was obviously utterly comfortable in his presence, she didn’t even think about how she looked, what part of her body she presented, what kind of desire she kindled in him...

“Wanda what do two dots mean again?”

Wanda stirred right in the position she was in. Yes, she was incredibly comfortable when being around her brother, even more than when she was around her husband which was weird in itself.  
But right now, she couldn’t really think of anything else than what Pietro had just said.

She turned around and came closer, slowly.  
“Say that again”, she demanded as she was on her way, still very slowly, eyeing Pietro like a cat would eye a huge rat, not sure if to attack or to wait.

Pietro repeated his words and Wanda was close to him within a second, even if she wasn’t the speedster of the two of them.  
She ripped the test out of his hand and stared at it.

Two dots, just like he had said.

Wanda’s arms flew around her brother’s neck as she almost made both of them crash into the table behind them, but she didn’t care.  
Instead, she gave a little squeeing sound into Pietro’s neck that sounded weird coming from her, but no words, only happy little squees and she squeezed her brother tightly against herself.

Well judging by that reaction, it was a positive test, Wanda was pregnant and Pietro was definitely going to be a father. Seeing and hearing his sister so happy even put a smile on the grumpy speedster’s face. His fingers played through the Witch’s hair and he breathed in her scent.

“We’re gonna be parents, Wanda. You and me.”

Wanda was still incapable of speaking, she just nodded wildly until she breathed in, exhaled slowly, then looked up and pulled her brother into a happy, incredibly loving kiss.

“I love you so much”, she whispered against his lips when they parted again, “You made me the happiest person in this world, Pietro.”

Right now, she felt as if she didn’t even need her powers anymore, she felt as if she could go and rip out some trees, just because she was overflowing with happiness.  
To be precise, Wanda looked even happier than on her wedding day.

“I’m... I’m so glad it’s us.. you, I mean. As father.”

Those words were spoken even more quiet, but they were only the truth. Wanda somehow knew that yes, she would have been happy if she had children with her husband, but this overflowing sort of joy she felt right now, was related to Pietro.

Pietro soaked up her love like a sponge. This was almost what he wanted, almost exactly right. Wanda expressing her love for him, Wanda being adorable and sweet and so happy, just because of him.

“So am I. I would...never be happy for you to have children with another man. I love you Wanda. I really mean that. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Wanda pulled back from the embrace as if he was poisonous out of a sudden and stared at her brother, green eyes wide and surprised.  
She didn’t let go off his arms though.

Pietro in love with her?  
Yes, she had known he loved her very much and would do anything for his sister, but she had never expected something like that to be true.

They were siblings, twins even, they were supposed to love each other in a very special of ways.  
Briefly, Wanda wondered why she was not exactly having a problem with him being her brother and telling her that. Then again, she had not had a problem with him kissing her, touching her and sleeping with her, so...

The problem was not herself, but everyone else. She was not only married to another, but she was quite sure that the Avengers and the public didn’t share her easy way of thinking about an incestious relationship like this would be.

Wanda swallowed, harshly.  
Then she took her brother’s face into her hands and looked at him for a while, before she said, “I... love you, too, Pietro. I always have and I can’t remember the point when I really fell in love with you like this. It’s always been there and it has and will always be a part of me. But... you realize, this can’t be. We can’t be like that. We’re siblings, twins even. I know you don’t care about the world, but I do... I like having friends, I want to have friends. And being with you like this, officially, would rob me of them, do you understand that?”

“I-..” He didn’t want too understand. Why could Wanda never just choose him? Why did other people always have to be the decisive factor for her? When they were younger, before Magneto recruited them, saved them...Before their lives as mutants had begun, there had only been Pietro in Wanda’s eyes. All he ever wanted was for that to be the case again.

“Why did you marry Vision, sister? I...it hurt so much, I still cannot forgive you for it. But I love you and you love me, so why did you have to put him between us?” He already knew the answer. She wanted her charade, her facade, her precious Avengers to know nothing of their incestious love for one another. But the speedster could not, for the life of him, understand how she could let that stop her.

“I will be the father of your children and we will always have our...secret. Just tell me what to do, I will always be by your side.”

Wanda closed her eyes for a moment and tried to keep herself from crying.  
Her beloved brother... he suffered because of her, she knew that, because she was selfish enough to live a happy life.  
But in this constellation, there was no compromise, there was nothing that could make them both happy.  
Because Wanda knew, even if Pietro was her love and they would have their children... They would still be outcasts and their children would be as well.  
He might not care about that, but Wanda was not like that. Wanda was fragile and weak and she needed her friends and the world just as much as she needed her twin to be happy.

And even though she knew she was hurting Pietro, she could not feel anything but gratefulness and deep love for this man because here he was, still promising her to always be with her.

Wanda went and wrapped her arms around him again, burying her face in his neck just like she always did.  
“I will never be able to thank you enough for this, brother... You are the best thing that could ever happen to me.”

“Nonsense, Wanda.” Pietro muttered quietly, face buried in deeply auburn hair so he could control his urge to feel utterly depraved a cry. He had no reason to, other than his sister telling they’d never live as a couple, but always as something secret. 

*  
Wanda’s twins were the life and soul of the tiny little family. They said mama to Wanda, papa to Vision and Uncle P to their actual father, Pietro. The Avengers had settled with the arrangement of Quicksilver in their midst and William and Thomas were not the only kids anymore. Danielle Cage and Peter Parker Stark-Rogers were part of the ‘teeny tiny Avengers’ as they called the four, but Wanda’s twins tended to stick to themselves. Thomas, a lively, white-haired young brat, began walking at the tender age of 1, bossed his brother, mother and father around and only let himself be controlled by his cantankerous uncle.  
William, a lot softer and darker, resembled Wanda pretty well, though he seemed a bit more timid and spoiled. He’d sit around a lot, demand to be carried and fed. But he was a sweet, quiet child apart from that.

Today though Wanda decided the twins needed a bath. The tiny Avengers had had a lot of fun avenging around in the mud outside and since Pietro had actually let them do this, Wanda had talked her brother into helping to bathe them.

Which was always a disaster.  
Both of them didn’t like to sit around in warm water, William usually sulked for a whole long while and it was always a real bother to get Tommy actually in the water.  
Right now, he had ran away once again and was currently trying to escape his father who held him tightly on both wrists.

Tommy began screaming and wriggling around once his toes touched the water. His white hair was brown by now, from all the mud, but he seemed to like it.

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Talk to him, Pietro! You can’t just stuff him in there... Shh, Tommy, it’s fine, look, it’s only water and your brother is already in here.  
Look, Billy even likes it!”  
Billy looked like everything else but definitely not as if he was enjoying it.  
The Scarlet Witch knelt down next to the bathtub. She was already almost dripping wet from Pietro’s last attempt to get Tommy into the water, but he had splashed around like a fish on land and climbed out of the tub really fast.

Billy whined and he didn’t even stop when Wanda squeaked a little helplessly with the rubber duck that was floating around.  
Tommy still screamed as if he was dying, but Pietro held him down so he had to sit in the water.  
Wanda sighed and waved her hand a little.

The water between the twins rose up a little and formed little dolphins that were jumping around. That finally seemed to distract the twins.

“Wash Tommy’s hair as long as he’s distracted...”

“Right.” Pietro didn’t usually do anything really fast around the twins, but tonight was an exception because his sons were being complete little monsters. He grabbed Tommy’s hair firmly, squirted on shampoo, rubbed the mud away and washed it all out before the little boy could even realize what was happening. Billy meanwhile had found something else besides the little dolphins and leaned forward, grasping his brother’s penis tightly with his fist.  
“Wanda?!” Pietro squeaked, unsure of what to make of the giggling Billy and the wriggling Tommy.

Billy’s dark brown eyes came to rest on his father as the little devil apparently understood that his action was causing his usually so grumpy and serious uncle to squeak like that.

Wanda chuckled amusedly. “That’s Tommy’s penis, Billy”, she explained softly, in a way that only a mother could, “Don’t squeeze it so tightly or it will hurt him. And I bet you don’t want Tommy to do that to you, hu? Be careful with it.”

She was done with washing Billy’s hair by now. “Close your eyes, honey”, she said, but made sure anyway that the soap water did not come in contact with her son’s eyes.

Wanda eyed her brother from the corner of her eyes and giggled as she saw his expression, “What? Are you afraid Billy’s first word is going to be penis?”

“No but, just, tell him to let it go he’s just holding on to it come on look it’s making Tommy cry.” Pietro’s theory would go unproven though, since Tommy was in fact giggling and wriggling his little butt around in the water.

“Thomas no you stop that just go back to crying come on no!”  
Pietro’s plea wasn’t heard or received because Tommy proceeded to grab Billy’s tiny little penis too and gave a little grin.  
“I’m done here.” Pietro looked ready to hang himself.

Wanda seemed to be incredibly amused.  
“Come on boys, end the penis grabbing, it’s time for bed.”

The problem with the two of them was, once they were in the water, they liked being there and didn’t want to get out.  
But Wanda was quick enough to get Billy away from Tommy, out of the water and wrap him into a towel.  
While Pietro was mostly responsible for Tommy, Billy was Wanda’s little boy.  
She wrapped him into the towel and he actually seemed to like it and peek only out of a little slit, giggling when Wanda loudly said, “Where is Billy? Did you see Billy?”

Tommy though was already hanging from his father’s neck, naked as he was, not wanting to be wrapped into a towel but instead totally up for a little climbing session on Pietro.

“Come on you little terror, you can climb me all you want when you’re dry and not naked!” Pietro had a certain bond with Tommy, there was no denying that, but it was complicated. It seemed to consist of Tommy pushing and pushing his boundaries until Pietro snapped and then the little white-haired terror was happy. And somehow, this welded them close together because they were exactly alike.  
Tommy held still for exactly two seconds and Pietro managed to dry him off, but before any kind of clothing could cover the young boy’s nudity, Tommy was already active again, climbing up on Pietro’s shoulder, tiny fists closing on his odd two curls of hair. 

Wanda had Billy on her arms by now, the little angel (compared to his demon of a brother) curled up in her arms, completely dressed in his sleeping clothes and already about to fall asleep. Though neither of the twins could sleep deeply and for long, if they didn’t sleep together, in one bed.

The witch smiled softly as she watched her beloved brother handle Tommy. Or rather Tommy handling Pietro.  
Said white-haired terror pulled harshly on his father’s hair and wriggled his legs around. Though neither of them was speaking yet, both twins displayed intelligence and the understanding of certain situations.  
They learned quickly, and Tommy had definitely learned that his uncle loved him and if he only pulled on his hair enough, he would get him to run a few rounds, led by the two little hands on his weird curls of white hair.

Wanda chuckled lightly, then handed the almost sleeping Billy over to Pietro and plucked Tommy from his shoulders.  
Before the young boy could protest, Wanda had already stuffed him into his diapers and clothes.  
“There you go, little man.”  
She put him back on Pietro’s shoulders, took Billy out of his arms again and placed a soft kiss on her brother’s cheek.  
They didn’t really kiss in front of the children, but little affections were allowed now and then.

“I’m gonna get Billy into bed; would be nice if you could do something to make him tired...”

“Won’t take long. Come on little speed demon, time to see if your...uncle’s old legs are still fast.”  
Of course they were.  
Tommy giggled with excitement as Pietro put his hands on the little legs. He couldn’t have his son being blasted off of his shoulders, of course not, he loved the little bundle of terror.

As directed by the little pulls on his hair, Pietro ran. Not even hitting Mach 1 though, since he’d never take a risk like that in a game to tucker Tommy out.

Eventually, he felt the grip loosen and plucked his little boy from his shoulders. Tommy looked perfectly content and asleep, so Pietro made his way home to deliver him to his brother’s side.  
The twins immediately snuggled together.

“Like two peas in a pod.”

Wanda leaned over the railing of the little bed, shifted a little to stand next to her brother when she rested her head on his shoulder.  
She felt his arm immediately wrap around her waist and she gladly leaned into the touch.

“They are. Our precious, little peas.”

Of course people had been talking. But vision had been very firmly in his belief that those kids were his and Wanda’s and soon the topic had been forgotten.

“I can’t wait to see them when they grow up. I bet Tommy’s gonna be just like you when you were young. We’ll see.”  
She moved her head a little and one hand came up to hold Pietro’s cheek when they kissed.

They had not really found time for only the two of them since the children were there, but since Vision was out on a mission together with Iron Man, it was highly unlikeable that anyone would come bursting into Wanda’s private rooms.  
Which were of course close to the twins’ room and they were also the place where she led her brother, wrapped her arms around his neck again and brought their lips together once more.

Pietro was not that often here with her anymore. He had been though, before the twins had been conceived and Vision had let them.  
Sometimes, Wanda had felt bad for doing this to her husband, but as soon as Pietro was positively worshipping her whole body, which he did with a fiery kind of passion the witch really loved, the thought was down and forgotten.

But right now and here, the twins were asleep, her husband was out and no one would really get on their nerves.  
Wanda broke the kiss slowly, took a step back and opened the dark red bathing robe she had been wearing just enough to make it slide over her shoulders, revealing that she apparently wore nothing underneath.  
She knew she had always been good with seducing men, but Pietro was always someone special. Even though he probably was the best lover of all of them, he was almost more eager to please her than to get his own satisfaction.

Pietro gave a very tempted smile, this was an invitation he was of course accepting. They had not been given many chances to live out their secret love, but when they did stuff like this, Pietro made sure to prove to Wanda how much he cared for her. 

As he slid his hands over her bare shoulders and chest, he kissed over her neck slowly, relishing in the fact that Vision could have none of this despite being married to the woman.

“Wanda, I love you, I love Thomas and William, I love our family.”

Wanda smiled softly, “You don’t know how happy hearing that makes me. You don’t know how happy you and the boys make me.”

*

No one dared to disturb them, even the twins were soundly asleep.  
Falling asleep in her brother’s arms had always been special to Wanda, she could never sleep this good alone or with someone else. Only Pietro somehow managed to make her feel completely safe.

*

This day, exactly two years later though was the day before the twins’ birthday and while everyone, even Tony was flying around in his suit and putting up some special light effects and balloons, were involved into decorating the house and the backgarden of the mansion, Vision and Steve were taking out the children, Steve being the ever-patient kind of parent and therefore one of the best catches to distract all four of them.

Wanda was currently busy building up one of the pavillion tents in the garden and using this special occasion to practise her magic.  
All the pieces were floating in mid-air surrounded by a red glow.

Carol was out to organize all kinds of food they would have the next day. In every way, the Avengers Mansion once again was buzzing with preparations.

The plan was to get the children tired and worn-out from their day of fun to bed before they could even realize there were preparations.

But as always, Tony’s or rather Iron Man’s voice suddenly sounded out of the intercoms that were everywhere in the house and even outside, “We have a visitor, does anyone know her?”  
A picture of the CCTV cameras in front of the mansion’s door popped up, of a blonde woman probably of Wanda’s age who held a child in her arms that was packed into a thick blanket even though it was summer.

No one recognized the blonde woman. And really, how should they, she’d only reached earth two days ago. Sarah Altman wasn’t all her name and new profession promised her to be.  
Janet was the first to greet her at the door, followed by Carol who was always cautious and decent back-up. Plus, she sensed something a little more...extraterrestrial about this one.

Only ten minutes later, the blonde woman was lead to the backyard and Carol gestured for everyone to gather round to hear her story, because obviously, she had a purpose for being here.

And so, Sarah turned into her Skrull form and began explaining her orders, her escape from the Skrull homeworld with Dorrek VIII, the death of Anelle and the tragic love relationship with Mar-vell.  
Carol paid particular attention to that and once the woman revealed a tiny, green face nestled in the blanket and asked the Avengers for help, she stepped forth and nodded, essentially making it her very own responsibility to take care of Dorrek VIII and his caretaker.

“He looks a little like Mar-vell.” Carol mentioned when Sarah revealed more of the sleeping infant.

Sarah smiled lightly. “He will be a shapeshifter, like his mother and as strong as his father. He has hatched four years ago, but he still doesn’t really speak... I decided for his human name to be Theodore.”

At the mention of his name, the child stirred and began to move around, opened dazzling blue eyes and looked around into all those foreign faces.  
He quickly hid his face again, but then peeked over his mother’s shoulder.

Wanda smiled softly, she was always very cautious of new people, but this woman seemed to be trustworthy. Especially with the little bundle in her arms.  
She offered her hand.  
“I’m the proud mother of twin boys that will be good playmates for little Theodore. Oh and, my name is Wanda.”

Sarah smiled and took the hand, “Thank you...”  
She sounded relieved and grateful that the Avengers were kind of taking her and Dorrek VIII in.

Wanda offered the boy a finger to shake and the little hybrid grabbed it and shook it with a stern expression, as if shaking the witch’s hand was the most serious thing to do in the world.

*

Of course the little incident with Sarah and Teddy who was currently being carried around by Carol who seemed to experience some kind of mother-feelings stopped them a little from the preparations, but when Vision messaged them they were on their way back home, everything was done. The plan was for Tony and Vision to actually fly the children home so they had a legit reason to land on the roof and NOT go through the garden.

As soon as they were home, Billy wormed himself out of the synthezoid’s grip and dashed off - obviously to see his mother.  
Wanda was currently sitting in one of the shared rooms on the first floor of the building, together with Carol, Sarah and of course Teddy.

The young boy was perfectly well educated, almost too well. He said thank you for everything though with a weird accent, as if his mouth had been made for speaking another language, was silent when the adults spoke and was able to entertain himself with the plastic dinosaurs Wanda had given him to play with.  
They were actually Billy’s, so when the black-haired twin bursted into the room and clung to his mother’s legs with a “mamamamamamamama!” a meeting of the two was almost inevitable. 

As soon as Wanda had given Billy a recognition, smile and hug, the little boy turned baleful eyes on the green newcomer playing with HIS dinosaurs. Both of the twins had developed a strong sense of possession and not just towards their toys. Tommy tended to acquire everything shared between them and Billy only saw the return of his things after he cried. 

But despite the worst expectations, Billy just sat down next to Theodore with a resolute little plop as he took one of the carnivores and made a little roaring noise as he pushed it towards the herbivore Teddy was clenching.

Now all in all, this was amazing, because Billy was such a momma’s boy he usually never played in front of people and instead clung to Wanda in some fashion.

Wanda watched her son in surprise and even Carol, who sometimes agreed to babysitting the twins, raised an eyebrow.  
That was certainly new, Billy hated new things, especially new persons and especially if they were weird. And the green skin Theodore displayed was definitely weird.

“Wow, that’s new”, the witch whispered and Sarah smiled lightly, “Say hi to your new friend, Teddy.”

This was the first time though Theodore did not listen. Instead he just stared at Billy as if he was a little angel that had just fallen out of the sky and landed right in front of him.

Then, he noticed that this dark-haired angel wanted to play with him and he clenched the baby-Triceratops-toy closer and took one of its ‘parents’ and made a growling sound into Billy’s direction.

Billy seemed delighted by his new playmate and shuffled closer, making his dinosaur attack Teddy’s. And then he spotted something even more fascinating, because Teddy was flailing his tiny wings and those were definitely something Billy didn’t know.  
Much like with his brother’s penis, Billy just reached out and grabbed this new thing that fascinated him. He didn’t mind having to climb all over Teddy to do so either.  
Janet, who seemed to be ‘buzzing’ through the house, saw the little scene and gave an adoring little laugh.

“That is the cutest thing...it looks like Billy has a green little boyfriend, huh?”

Teddy seemed to be happy Billy found him interesting and flapped his wings a little more. He couldn’t really fly yet, Skrull wings tended to stay tiny until the age of six or seven where they made a huge growth spurt and tended to be the longest extremities of the hatchling’s body.

For his age though, Teddy’s wings were pretty tiny still, but tiny wings in the hatchling’s early years meant bigger wings afterwards.

Wanda exchanged a glance with Sarah and the two of them laughed.  
“I remember you telling me on his last birthday he was going to be a real ladykiller, you could see it in his eyes or something...!”

The two boys played with each other until suddenly, Tommy bursted into the room, obviously searching for his brother.  
Instead of being careful like Teddy or shy like Billy, he just bombed into the scene, wrapping his tiny arms around his brother, leaning over them so he fell over and then he gave his brother a wet kiss-like thing on his lips while his feet were kicking all the dinosaurs away Teddy and Billy had played with.

Teddy stared at the other boy who looked so much like Billy.

The women seemed to be watching with avid attention, but no one did anything to seperate the twins or to pick them up either. Billy was pouting at Tommy but wrapped a little fist around his twin’s, then he gave a little wail because he was still beneath Tommy’s body.

“You little nightmare, get back here or I’m taking you up to the antarctic and feeding you to a polar bear.” Quicksilver was apparently supposed to be looking after Tommy, since he’d followed his son into the room. But all he saw was Tommy kissing his brother and he froze a little. It made his heart pound a little weirdly, but he approved of this.

Behind Pietro, Danielle was ploughing towards the door, followed by an exasperated looking Peter who clearly would rather be spending time with his overly affectionate fathers than looking after Danielle.

Wanda didn’t scold her two minutes older son for kissing Billy. Instead, she sent a tiny little glance to her brother and Pietro looked back at her and they both knew what the other was thinking.

It was Teddy who broke the situation though by simply throwing himself on top of the twins, at first very wetly kissing Tommy’s cheek, then Billy’s.

While Billy seemed to be pleased, Tommy pulled a face and got up. “Billy is my brother!”, he said and stuck out his tongue into Teddy’s direction, “Billy likes me most.”  
Then he went to cling to his father’s leg who took him up.

“How was your day guys?”, Janet asked carefully to change the topic, “Did Vision and Steve take you somewhere nice?”

Tommy’s eyes began glowing. Peter had been about to answer, happy that Danielle was sitting down next to Teddy and Billy, obviously wanting to play with them, but the little white-haired demon throning on his father’s shoulders by now answered way faster.

“WasawesomeStebeshowedusthelionsandtheyalmostatehisarm!” He seemed incredibly pleased by the thought of someone getting hurt.  
“Daddytoldusaboutsharkstoo!”

Pietro had to chortle and patted his son’s legs. He was already talking like him, as if the white hair wasn’t indication enough. Pietro was pretty sure Thomas was a little speedster in the making and he couldn’t be more proud.

“Tommy what did I tell you about talking too fast you can’t do that with normal people they get very confused and you end up having to repeat yourself so just slow down a little my little demon.”

Billy’s tiny fist was grabbing Teddy’s and the usually timid little boy remained very firmly next to his green, winged friend.

“I like you!” he whispered to the newcomer he had firmly claimed as his, apparently.

Teddy stared at Billy and grabbed his hand back, then wrapped his arms around Billy (when Tommy did not look).  
“You Dorrek friend now”, he whispered back, “Dorrek like you back.”

Wanda swallowed a little. Of course she was incredibly proud of her two boys, but Tommy was just such an indication... He looked and behaved exactly like Pietro with the only exception of him having inherited Wanda’s green eyes.  
She didn’t really know how long the charade they were playing was still working.

“Yes, Uncle Peeete”, Tommy said very slowly, “ButIcantalkfastwithyouyes?” He pulled on his father’s weird strands of hair.

“Of course you can you and I are like our own secret club little demon do you want to go for a run before you need to sleep?” Pietro didn’t seem to share any concerns about revealing Tommy’s true parentage to the Avengers. He took his son out to somewhere non-decorated to see how well the little white-haired ball of energy could run on his own.

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I would think Pietro is Tommy’s father. He’s like a little carbon copy.” Jan commented, not knowing how right she was.

“Dorrek? You Dorrek? I’m Billy! Dorrek Billy’s best friend now!” Billy snuggled against the larger child and sucked his own thumb into his mouth, settling down for an easy nap that he usually would never take in the company of anyone but Tommy or Wanda or Pietro.

Teddy looked up and saw his mother’s eyes on him, and he ducked slightly. He had been told to not mention his name and instead say he was Teddy, but he felt like Billy was someone he could share a secret with.  
“Shh. Is secret”, Teddy said quietly to Billy, “Billy call me Teddy. Dorrek listen to Teddy.”

He wrapped his little wings as good as possible around his newly found friend.  
Soon enough both boys were asleep, Teddy still sitting.

Wanda looked after her brother and her son and didn’t hear Jan’s comment at first, but then she almost jumped.  
“Uh.. yes, yeah...They’re very alike...”  
Her heart was beating in her throat already, but she tried her best to make fun of the comment and to make it seem incredibly stupid.

*

Teddy and Billy were separated when they were asleep and Wanda put her son to sleep in his own bed while Sarah brought Teddy to bed.  
When Pietro returned with a sleeping Tommy in his arms and put him next to his twin brother and the two of them curled up together like two magnets, Wanda leaned against her own brother again, closing her eyes, sighing lightly.

“It seems to get more obvious that you are their father.. I mean, it is obvious in itself, but Tommy... we can only hope they come up with different powers than we possess.”

Because that would probably be like the ultimate proof of Pietro being involved in this.

“Well, then you’re really not gonna like what I was going to tell you.” Pietro drew his sister closer and placed a kiss on her head, regarding their children with a softer expression. So what if they had to hide a little? He could see the benefits of raising children in the midst of super-powered potential nannies and protectors, he could even see the benefit of having the Avengers sort of begin to like him. Though they were very cautious about that.

“I think Tommy’s got my powers too.”

Wanda was silent for a while, then hid her face in his neck again. “Please tell me that is a joke”, she whispered and shook her head lightly.  
“Pietro... how can you be sure, did you see him run or what? His fast-talking is just because of you and you know that! Most mutant abilities show themselves when the children are in their teens, he can’t really show...”  
Her voice faded away when she saw her brother’s expression.  
Pietro was actually incredibly proud and her words hurt him.

Wanda’s hands came up to touch his face.  
“Sorry”, she whispered, “Sorry.. It’s great. It’s great he’s got your powers, he is so much like you anyway and I like to see that. It just worries me a little, can you understand that...?” 

“You’re worried everyone’s gonna find out I’m their father? Yeah I got that, jesus christ, Wanda I got that years ago, you don’t have to keep hammering it home.”  
Pietro gave an angry sigh, but he wasn’t going to be mad at Wanda. How could he be? He had known what he was getting himself into at the start of this all.

“He...I just have the feeling. He can already sprint, Wanda, he can really run and he’s gonna be even faster than I am.”

It was all going to come out anyway. As Billy and Tommy grew, it would only become more obvious that they couldn’t possibly be Vision’s children.

Wanda couldn’t help but feel a certain wave of pride, too. She couldn’t help but portray it by smiling happily at Pietro.  
“That’s amazing”, she said, and she really meant it.

They looked at their children for a while and the whole picture really looked like the perfect little family they could be.  
“I love you”, Wanda suddenly murmured. She didn’t say it often, usually it was Pietro who over and over told and showed her just how much he loved her.

And every time she did say it, it stunned Pietro. To actually get some affirmative of his undying love for Wanda being returned made his life great. It hadn’t always been, there’d been considerably more downs than ups, but this perfect woman was worth it all.

“I love you Wanda. I always have and always will.”

*

Tommy was fifteen when he first discovered he could run faster than a speeding train. Both he and Billy were in school by now, regular school and they were very, very different teenagers. Billy was quiet, good in academic subjects, terrible at PE and had little to no friends. He hung around with Peter, but the boy was nearly finished with school and had his own worries and little time for his younger friend. Tommy was loud, Tommy was brash, Tommy was exactly like Pietro.  
And now, Tommy could run just like his uncle too. He was practically brimming with excitement of revealing his powers to the man he looked up to the most, he hadn’t even told his twin. Besides, Billy did have one person he seemed even closer to than his twin. 

Which was Teddy, who had learned to shapeshift at the tender age of six and from then on there were no more wings, no more green skin, no more Dorrek, only Teddy.  
The Skrull/Kree hybrid was aware of his heritage, but he had long since stopped asking for his parents.  
By now, he was living with his mother in an apartment rather far away from Avengers Mansion and hence they were not going to the same schools.  
Still, Teddy visited his best friend quite often and using his rather impressive wings, he was at Billy’s within about ten minutes.

Tommy and Billy were going to the same school and attended the general courses together.  
Today though, Billy had history lesson and Tommy was going home earlier.  
He was planning on showing his uncle right now, he was incredibly excited for his reaction.

“Mom, where’s Uncle Pete?”, he bursted out as soon as he entered their part of the mansion and saw his mother sitting in the living room.  
Wanda got up. “Welcome home, Thomas.”  
“It’sTommy,Mom.Where’sUnclePete?”

“It’s Pietro how many times do I have to tell you that Tommy?” Pietro appeared in a flash, the curtains billowing from the wind his motions induced. Sporting rather casual clothing, Tommy’s father gazed towards his mother for a moment. Even in a hoodie and sweatpants, Wanda was stunning. But the more pressing matter was Tommy’s excited facial expression right now.

Billy, bored as usual by the unexciting prospect of studying dead people, gazed at his phone as he composed yet another text at Teddy.  
Coming over today? I’m so bored right now I wish a giant green alien would crash through the wall.

The text made Teddy smirk to himself.  
“Altman! What’s so funny?”, the teacher scolded him and Teddy only shook his head.  
He didn’t have to look to compose the reply, texting with Billy always kept him from falling asleep during school.

Yeah, giant green alien is gonna crash into your room when giant green alien is done with school.

Billy was his best friend and Teddy would not exchange him by any chance. They hung out most of the time and even if they just sat in one room, staring into their laptops or at some other screens, not saying a word, they treasured each other’s presence.  
Wanda had come to accept her son’s nerdy behaviour and she liked Teddy very much. The hybrid was very capable of protecting her son, he was polite and at least called when they came home later than planned.  
Tommy grinned. “Yeah, of course, Uncle Pete.”  
He wasn’t stupid though and noticed the glance his uncle shot his mother. He couldn’t really interpret it though.

“How about you and me play a little round of catch?”

Wanda held her breath. The last time Tommy had dared Pietro to play catch with him, the little white-haired boy had been crying in the end because he simply couldn’t beat his father in that game. It had been an utter defeat for him back then and he never asked his uncle to do that again.

“You start.”

And in a second and with the curtains billowing again, Tommy had disappeared out of sight.

Wanda’s green eyes wandered to her brother. “You were right”, she whispered, and could not help but be a little proud.  
She got up, in her hoodie and her sweatpants and pulled her brother into a soft, quick little kiss, “Now go get him back here.”

“I told you.” was all Pietro had time to say before he was off to catch his speedster son. He couldn’t be more proud of Tommy if he tried. The boy was headstrong and proud, perhaps a little arrogant and too eager for fights, but he also treasured his family and kept his twin safe at all costs. All in all, they’d raised him damn well.

It took Pietro five whole minutes to catch up, but once he drew level, he couldn’t help smirking.

“Are you gonna cry when you can’t catch me this time, or have you finally grown out of that?”

Billy snorted in class, for which he got a reprimanding look from his teacher. He didn’t really care though, with the pleasant thought of an evening with Teddy ahead of him. Maybe the shapeshifter would stay for dinner too, maybe he could even sleep over!  
The thought of that made Billy’s heart pound. For a couple of weeks now, he was sure to be crushing on Teddy. He’d discovered boys were much more attractive to him than girls and the blond he called his best friend was top of the list.  
Maybe...maybe he could tell Teddy tonight. Just maybe, it wouldn’t ruin their friendship.

Also, it was Teddy’s birthday the next day. And Sarah, knowing her son, knew how much he loved staying over at Billy’s place and with the Avengers and all their cool gadgets anyway.  
That was why she had called Wanda already and of course, yes, Teddy was allowed to stay over night and Sarah would come in the morning with cake and presents to surprise him.  
Knowing Teddy meant knowing that the boy usually tended to forget about his own birthday. Everything was Billy, Billy, Billy by now.

Teddy secretly had saved his friend as “B ♥” by now and every time his cellphone flashed up with a new text message from “B ♥”, his heart did a little jump.

“Tch”, Tommy answered, “You’re not gonna catch me anyway, so even if I hadn’t grown out of it, there would be no need to cry.”  
he grinned widely, then went faster and faster, though in the end, Pietro managed to catch him and throw him over his shoulder, running back to the mansion.

Tommy pouted when his uncle easily went even faster than they had come here.  
“You’re no fun! You’ll see, one day you’re gonna be an even grumpier old man, and all cause I’m younger and faster than you!”

“The day I can’t catch you is the day you’re gonna become insufferable so enjoy this whilst it lasts, kid.” Pietro deposited Tommy in front of Wanda who was still reading in an armchair.

“Your son is a loudmouth speedster who has a long way to go, sister.”  
It was so easy to say ‘his son’, but Pietro took care of how he spoke, since Wanda was still keeping her children’s parentage a partial secret.

Billy was on his way home by now and in semi-good spirits. He’d stopped by the comic book store to pick up Teddy’s present, managed to escape some jocks with just a few bruises along his shoulders and back and caught the early train home.  
By the time he walked through the door, Teddy would be arriving any moment.

“I’m hoooooome, is Teddy here yet?!” he called into the mansion.

Tommy was just about to face his mom scolding him for unnecessary displays of his power and that he wasn’t allowed to show off in front of normal people, but when he heard his twin’s brother, he was gone in a second and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“HowwasyourdaydearestbrotherofmineTeddy’snotherewhythoughdidhesayhewasgoingtocomeover?”

It wasn’t usual that Tommy went to hug his brother, but he was definitely in high spirits even though his uncle had beaten him once again.

Wanda sighed and put away the book, but a soft smile played around her lips. She brushed her hand against her brother’s and ran the other through her auburn mane.  
“Guess I’ll have to put on a bra at least, hu?”, she stated with a light grin, knowing these comments always embarrassed Pietro or turned him on. Or both.

She walked to the corridor to greet her son too, “Teddy’s gonna be there soon, William, how was school? Did you...”  
Wanda frowned and grabbed her son’s shoulders, pulling his hoodie away.

Frowning even deeper, she leaned over him, “Did they hurt you again?”

Tommy had heard though and he turned around, hands forming fists. “Who?”; he wanted to know. Even though the young speedster usually did his best to show that he didn’t like Billy at all, he was incredibly protective of him.

Billy sighed and brushed his mother’s hands off. He hated getting beaten up, but he hated being asked about it by his protective family even more. Pietro towered behind Wanda, a look of fury in his eyes.

“Who, William?!” 

“I don’t know them, okay?! They caught me around the comic book store. I don’t even know what they looked liked anymore.”  
It’s that he didn’t want those jerks to get hurt, he just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.

“Tommy, uncle, mom, please can we just drop it? It’s Teddy’s birthday tomorrow and if he hears about this he’ll be angry again and I just want him to be happy tonight okay?”

Pietro narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, then exchanged a glance with Wanda, silently telling her he would check things out and find those rats that hurt his son.

Wanda though sent her younger son an apologizing glance. She knew how upset both Pietro and Tommy got when something happened to her or Billy.

“Let me take care of this at least before Teddy’s here...”, the witch said softly and led her son into the living room and made him sit down on a chair before she came up with some weird ointments.  
“Off with the shirt”, she demanded and she demanded it in the tone that didn’t allow resistance. Even Pietro and Tommy followed her orders when she spoke like that.

Wanda liked to live normally and seldomly made use of her powers in everyday life even though she knew her whole family and especially Billy were always fascinated when she did it.  
Billy was looking grumpy by now, Tommy and Pietro had disappeared, obviously searching for the guys who had hurt their brother/son.

“Sorry”, the Scarlet Witch murmured as she carefully put the cooling gel on her son’s bruises, “I didn’t want them to hear. Hey, cheer up. Sarah called, Teddy can stay over night if you two want to.”  
Wanda smiled and raised her hand a little. It started to glow in a dim red light and sparkled now and then.  
“Time to make it more likely for these to heal fast, hm?”  
Her fingers ran over the bruised skin with skillful softness.

Wanda’s eyes wandered to Billy again. “Now that they’re away, I wanna talk to you about two things. First, as you might have seen, your brother’s powers are showing. Promise me to tell me as soon as you develop yours, okay?”  
She waited until Billy nodded.  
“Next thing... okay”, she took Billy’s hand, “About Teddy; I know you two like each other and you like him a lot so... I just wanted to tell you I’m completely okay with it, Teddy’s a very nice young man. If you have any questions.. feel free to ask me. I’m sure you can also talk to your father... and your uncle and of course Steve and Tony, okay?”

“Wh-What?” Billy squeaked and not because the ointment was cold or Wanda’s magic tickled when she used it to accelerate his tissue regeneration. It was simply what she implying that made his face a bright red.

“Mom, I uhm, I don’t even...Teddy’s not my boyfriend or anything, he’s just a boy and my best friend and okay, yeah, I’m probably crushing hardcore on him right now, but that doesn’t mean he...argh. Mom just, don’t jump to any conclusions okay? And yes I have talked to Steve about being into guys and I’m fine with it, it’s just the rest of the world that has a problem with it. And besides I don’t think Peter’s getting the talk even though he’s been dating that guy Wade for more than two months!”  
Billy clasped his hands over his mouth. Shit! He’d been keeping that a secret!

“You can’t tell anyone I told you that!”

Wanda chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
“It’s fine, why should I? I bet Steve and Tony know already, I don’t think they don’t monitor him, they’re probably even worse in that aspect than me and your father.”

She got up and handed him back his shirt, “I just wanted to tell you, nothing more. Whatever is going on between you two is your business, I just want you to know I’m okay with it. Oh, and use condoms.”  
Wanda grinned slightly, she loved to embarrass her sons (and Pietro) a little.

Billy couldn’t really reply since the heavy flapping of wings could be heard and Teddy landed on the balcony a second after.  
He folded his wings neatly before he politely knocked on the opened door,  
“Hi Mrs. M, hi Billy.. can I come in?”

“Yes, come in.” Wanda said when her son was utterly unable to speak. She smiled lightly, “Hi Teddy. And before he uses it against you - Tommy’s found out about his powers today, he’s just like his.. uncle.”

Teddy grinned lightly, “Was kinda obvious, huh?”  
He shuddered a little when the wings disappeared into his back, but he went to hug Billy, “Hey.”

“Hey!” Billy’s voice was still about an octave too high as he embraced his best friend, lingering in his arms for far longer than he should. The comment from his mother’s lips regarding protection was still vivid in his mind.

“So apparently you’re allowed to stay over and my brother will be out running around like an idiot. Sounds like a perfect night, right? Let’s go upstairs, or do you wanna see what Peter is up to?”

“I bet he’s out with...”, Teddy stopped, “with Gwen again. Let’s go upstairs and enjoy our perfect night, hu?”  
He grinned, of course not knowing what Billy and his mother had just talked about.

“We’ll be having food soon enough, I’ll call you”, Wanda called after them and shook her head lightly.  
She could see it in Billy’s eyes, he was completely smitten with his best friend and Teddy, yeah, he too. She could tell from the way he held Billy, as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“Yeah, okay, thanks mom!” Billy was obviously eager to disappear from his mother’s sight and dragged his best friend into his room.

“Man, I wanna give you your present now but I’m not gonna, you’re gonna love it so much!” Billy was still in his clothes he’d worn to school, so he set about getting changed. Luckily his mother had fixed his bruises, or Teddy would be flying out of the window to search for those guys too.

“So, how was your day?” Billy strutted around topless in search for his Gaga CD and shirt.

Teddy couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on his best friend’s slim form for a second, then turned his head away and looked somewhere else rather pointedly.

He leaned back. “Boring... Except for you know, training.” The shapeshifter grinned. A few weeks ago he had been invited into his school’s basketball team and from what he told Billy, he seemed to already be one of the important players.  
“Did you know we’re up against your school next?”  
Teddy looked a bit downtrodden, “I wanted to invite you, but then again I don’t wanna see you cheer for someone else than me, I’m that selfish.”

He let himself fall into the beanbag in the corner while Billy wandered around, putting the CD to work and carrying his shirt around.  
Teddy allowed himself another glance when Billy turned away from him as he busied himself with his laptop.  
Billy had an incredibly nice back, Teddy found. The skin looked pristine and soft and even though he wasn’t very muscular you could still see his muscles moving underneath, simply because he was very slim.  
Teddy had the strong urge to get up, wrap his arms around him from behind and press a soft kiss into Billy’s neck.

“How was your day?”, he asked instead, “Something else than boring?”

“You could say that, except not about school,” Billy saw absolutely no need to put a shirt on. And just maybe, he wanted to see if Teddy would be looking at him even slightly. 

“You know, my brother discovering his powers was probably the highlight. It even beat the usual Friday crowd at the comic book store corner, so it’s all good.” Billy had mentioned it because he knew Teddy would understand, but he was very glad he had no bruises and could say he escaped without injury from those jerks.  
“By the way, I would be cheering for you, doesn’t matter which side you’re on.”

And Teddy was looking though he tried to hide it as well as possible. He couldn’t tell Billy to put on a shirt, right?

As his best friend mentioned the usual bullies that were after him, Teddy’s eyes narrowed. Here was his legit reason to give Billy a nice allround look, but apparently he had avoided them without further injuries.

“I’m gonna fetch you from school at some point and then they’re going to pay”, Teddy growled.  
Though he was usually a very peaceful green big alien, you didn’t wanna meet him when he was angry.  
This was the reason why most of the Avengers lovingly called him ‘Hulkling’.

“Speaking of powers - did you talk to your mom or your dad? I mean, how likely it is you have powers, too?”

Teddy was very interested in that, he couldn’t wait for his best friend to come up with something great and he kinda expected it to be better the longer it took for the powers to display.

Billy pulled a face at that and turned around, pulling a hoodie over his naked skin, then he plopped himself down next to his best friend and snuggled into his arm. Billy had always been very cuddly with both his family and his best friend and he’d never thought about how inappropriate for his age this was. It just felt nice though, snuggling himself underneath Teddy’s arm until he was comfortable.  
“Well...mom said I should tell her if I felt anything...but pretty much nothing’s happened. I don’t feel any different. What if I don’t have any powers, Teddy? What if I’m just boring and human?”

Teddy liked the snuggling but as soon as he had been aware of himself growing into a young man, he always felt some kind of physical attraction to Billy when he did that and that was why he usually felt a little awkward.

Yet, he still wrapped his arm around his shoulder and shook his head lightly.  
“I don’t think that’s the case... I mean you’re Tommy’s twin, Tommy has powers... It’s very unlikely you don’t have any at all. But even if... you’re surrounded by people who have not been born superhuman, most of the Avengers have not been. So don’t worry.”

“I somehow doubt I could be like Tony Stark or Clint Barton, Tee.” Billy whined a little more, winding around in Teddy’s gentle grip. He still adored the physical comfort of snuggling, even if he too had grown into a young man. Then again, he was always attracted to Teddy, so it really made no difference if he was being awkward or to continue being very close. 

“I hope I do get powers, but you know I’m pretty happy with who I am right now. And I have a super cool family, I live with the Avengers and my best friend is sort of an alien. My life is sweet! Now I only need some sort of amazing significant other and I won’t even complain about Tommy anymore.”

That made Teddy swallow. In his eyes, Billy had just friendzoned him.  
He was part of his life, yes, but as his alien bff, nothing more.

“Are you... do you have someone that uh, has caught your interest?”

Downstairs, Wanda busied herself with the food. Even though she was a witch and could magic up the best meals just like that, even though they lived with the Avengers and had enough money to go out for eating she loved cooking and the whole family thing altogether.

Her husband kind of noticed that without even talking to her about it and luckily, Vision was reasonable enough to let Wanda be free and do what she wanted which right now was being with her children and her brother and leading a ‘normal’ family life.

She didn’t even have to turn around to notice her son sneaking up on her, probably in favour of snatching some of the meat balls she was frying right now away.  
Being as fast as his uncle, Tommy was very well able to simply grab the hot meatball out of the pan and disappear in a second.

“Tommy, just wait until it’s done. Won’t be that long.”  
Wanda smiled. When Billy and Tommy had been younger, she had always been scolded by Pietro since she spoiled them like real brats, especially when cooking. The two of them used to cling to each of her legs and look at her with pleading eyes and their little mouths wide open until they got a little piece of whatever Wanda was coming up with (preferably meat).

“Go get your brother and Teddy down here. You can put plates and everything on the table, will you?”

A sigh from behind Wanda, but since the young speedster was obviously hungry, he obliged.  
A mere second after that though there was another Whoosh! to be heard right behind her and warm hands enclosed around her hips and the other speedster living in this house leaned over her shoulder.  
The witch leaned back a little and smiled to herself, “He’s so much like you, it’s unbelievable. Always the impatient one.”

“And almost old enough to be told the truth, don’t you think?” Pietro, unlike his teenage son, had gotten the hang of speaking to people who lived below mach 1 speed. So basically everyone besides them.

He slipped his arms around his sister’s waist a little further, revelling in the freedom to do so. Vision was still not one of his favourite people, but he could see the benefits of Wanda having married him. For one, he didn’t experience jealousy, two, he was incredibly good at keeping his wife’s secrets, three he did everything selflessly for the Scarlet Witch.

And four, he readily defended his wife and her brother once people started assuming things.  
Which was the sole reason by now why no one was talking bad about them yet.

Wanda sighed.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea now..” She stopped, turned around a little and placed a kiss on her brother’s lips before she took the pan, wriggled out of his grip and began to fill a plate with the meat balls. “How are we supposed to tell them anyway?”

“Tell who what?”  
Tommy leaned in the doorframe, his eyebrows raised into his forehead.  
“You’re talking about me and William right?”

No answer. Wanda’s eyes wandered to her brother, silently begging him that no, not now, please.

Pietro didn’t say anything.  
“It’s a surprise and no, it wasn’t you and William. At least not only you and William.”  
Good thing they had planned on something for Teddy’s birthday tomorrow which they could use as the perfect disguise.

Tommy’s green eyes wandered from his mother to his uncle.  
He was an intelligent young man, he knew when something was up and Pietro definitely didn’t look like he liked the way Wanda had talked herself out of it.

Pietro regarded his son. He looked so much like him, from his appearance to his stance to the critical gaze cast upon his mother and unbeknownst to him, father. Pietro was proud of him, very, very proud. This young man was his legacy. Of course his twin brother was as well, but Billy had much more of Wanda’s qualities whilst Tommy seemed have taken all of his into himself.  
It could barely be put into words how badly Pietro wanted to call Tommy his son, to show everyone that yes, this was his boy, his legacy that he had made with the woman he loved beyond all reason. Of course he could still be proud of him as his uncle, but living in the partial lie that Tommy was not his prodigy was painful.

Lucky for Pietro and Wanda though, a flustered Billy and smiling Teddy were making their way downstairs. Awkwardly, since they were somehow reaching for each other’s hands.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Billy’s mind was clearly elsewhere as they sat down to eat.

Tommy was on his chair next to Billy in a second and loaded meatballs on his plate. He could eat like Pietro too, apparently being a speedster made you hungry all the time.

So in fact, Tommy was already stuffing his face when the others were still busy with loading food onto their plates.  
“Thanks for the meal and inviting me over, Mrs. Maximoff and hi Mr. Maximoff”, Teddy said politely as he was.  
Under the table though Billy’s hand was still firmly in his which was fine since they both held their forks with different hands.  
Wanda saw that though.  
“You’re always welcome, Teddy,” she smiled, “Billy, please put your hand on the table when we’re eating. Enjoy your food everyone, I hope you like it.”

There was only the noises of forks and knives moving around on plates for a while before Tommy snorted, “Well, if you’re not gonna tell them, I’m gonna say it - mom, Billy’s got a boyfriend. Caught them kissing.”

“Tommy!” Billy was red within a second and very sorely tempted to fling a meatball at his twin’s head. It wasn’t as if he wanted to keep his new boyfriend and best friend a secret, but he would have preferred coming to terms with it himself before announcing it to his overly enthusiastic mother and critical uncle.

“As if we didn’t see that one coming,” Pietro muttered around a sip of water. Sure, he couldn’t really understand why his son loved men so much, but as far as boyfriends were concerned, Teddy was absolutely trustworthy. He’d never hurt Billy and he was just as protective of him as Tommy was. Plus, anyone could tell he was incredibly smitten with the dark-haired twin.

“Uncle Pete!” Billy wanted to die in a puddle of shame.

Tommy cackled and avoided Billy’s leg under the table that had been aimed at him to kick him, and grinned at his uncle who didn’t seem to be impressed.  
Teddy’s cheeks were a little darker by now, probably his sign of embarrassment.

Wanda couldn’t keep the smile from her face.  
She elbowed her brother into the side for that comment, or to be precise, she tried to since Pietro avoided her by quickly leaning to the side and back causing his carbon-copy-son to cackle even more.  
“That’s great, Billy”, she said, “I don’t think I have to say it again since you live here half-way anyway, but welcome to the family, Teddy. And you two zippies, you’re gonna help me wash up. Commenting like that is not allowed in front of me.”

Teddy grinned and rubbed the back of his head a little, then his eyes wandered to Billy. His boyfriend...  
While Wanda was distracted, Billy’s hand caught his under the table again and squeezed it softly.

Billy couldn’t keep eyes or hands off of Teddy. It felt a little stupid, to only just realize how much they meant to one another, how easily they could be together and allowed to even fall in love...it was amazing it had taken them both so long to admit it to one another. And now...it felt like there weren’t enough hours in the day to tell Teddy how wonderful he was, how beautiful he looked, how deeply Billy felt for him and wanted to be as close as possible.

Pietro regarded his obviously love-struck son with approval. He felt genuinely happy that Billy had indeed found himself someone worthy of this adoration, though a little pang made him remember the frequent kisses his sons shared when they were younger. His eyes shifted to Tommy and watched, waited for any sign of jealousy. Any sign that Tommy wouldn’t allow his brother to be in love with someone besides himself.

But all he saw in Tommy’s eyes, when the curtain of mockery fell, was deep love. Deep love he could understand and yet, it was without jealousy. Tommy would be okay. Tommy wasn’t in love with Billy, but he loved him so much that he would only leave him to someone like Teddy, a trustworthy man capable of protecting Billy from all ills in the world.

Pietro and Wanda had done well in raising their children born of forbidden love.

Wanda seemed to have noticed too for the twins’ eyes met after they had both looked at their speedster son.

She offered him a very light smile, only a little twitch of the corners of her mouth.

Tommy was already done with his food and leaned back, looking genuinely bored. “CanIgomomI’mdonealreadyandwatchingthehomosisboringme...”, he muttered, watching Teddy and Billy stare at each other as if they were everything to each other.

“You’re waiting until everyone is done. Not everyone eats his lunch within thirty seconds. Billy, Teddy, come on, love and air is not all you need to exist. Eat up please.”

Wanda liked her role as mother and she would exchange it for absolutely nothing in the world.

Billy looked like he was about to argue, but instead he tucked into his meal, impatient to be up in his room and alone with Teddy again. They had a game they wanted to play and the dark-haired twin had a surprise for his new boyfriend in mind that would definitely fall under the category of ‘nice things Teddy gets for his birthday’.

But as soon as the two newly found lovebirds finished and jumped up to leave, Pietro cleared his throat.

“Don’t you think you need a moment to...talk to them, Wanda? They’re old enough now and I don’t think your birds and bees speech from when they were eleven quite applies.”

Oh god. His uncle wanted them to have the TALK.

Tommy snorted loudly.  
“Yeah, cause Billy’s a virgin and all. Of course he still thinks there’s birds and bees.”

Wanda sighed, “Tommy, you do the dishes alone. That’s enough. You can start right now, shoo. As for you...”  
She eyed Billy and Teddy, then looked at her brother, “I talked to Billy already, he should be fine, right? Now go you two, end of family torture.”

When they were up in Billy’s room, Teddy chuckled a little. “Oh my, your parents... I mean your mom and your uncle, they’re really concerned... And before you die of embarrassment, I think it’s okay. That’s what responsible parental figures are like, right?”

Billy of course blushed furiously nevertheless and laughing, Teddy pulled him into his arms.  
“It’s fine, Bee”, he whispered and kissed his ear, “Let’s just continue Skyrim, okay?”

“Kinda glad you didn’t have to have an awkward first meeting with my parents...you would have run away screaming from my uncle,” Billy chuckled, wiggling in Teddy’s grip. He really didn’t want to get out of it, but he’d have to in order for his surprise to work. He handed the controller to Teddy.  
“Here you go, it’s about time you got a turn in, right?” Really, he just wanted his boyfriend to be sufficiently distracted by slaying dragons so he could ease between his legs.

“You know, you can’t play the good guy all the time. I’m gonna make him watch something about anal sex that will scare him into waiting the appropriate length of time.” Pietro grumbled as he helped Wanda clear the table. With their kids occupied, they could maybe steal a few hours of comfortable company alone.

Wanda shot him a glare.  
“You’re not gonna make him watch something about anal sex. Besides, be honest, what do you know about anal sex? Probably less than William; he’s online all the time and he told me he spoke to Steve. So no need to worry, he’ll be just fine.”

Tommy had obviously used the time his mother and uncle were occupied and left the room with a quick “I’mgonnagooutseeyoutonightlolkaybye”, leaving them alone.

Wanda sighed again and shook her head, looking after Tommy. Those boys... her eyes said, but she smiled, obviously amused and happy she had been gifted with children like that.

Then her eyes wandered to Pietro who was currently acting like the perfect mutant husband, filling the dishwasher with dishes at highspeed.  
The witch busied herself with putting all the leftovers away, then went over to hand-cleaning the pans and pots.  
Being a speedster, her brother was done fast enough with clearing the table and soon enough Wanda felt his arms around her again and his slightly chapped lips nibbling on her neck.

She let him do that for a while, silently enjoying their closeness, then she whispered, “Not now, Pietro....”, but it didn’t really sound as if she didn’t want it.

Teddy meanwhile was completely occupied with slaying dragons. Billy had already started the game and his boyfriend noticed with a little grin that the dovahkiin he was playing held a stunning resemblance to himself.

“Really, Billy? Really?”, he chuckled, “You’re sweet. You’ve always been.”

“Shut up, being sweet is something for little girls, I’m manly as hell.” Billy was occupying himself with putting on some fitting music and clearing the comics off of his bed. He still had to wait until Teddy was adequately distracted, though he did notice with pleasure how his boyfriend’s legs just fell open naturally as he was gaming.

“That doesn’t sound like a no to me, dear sister,” Pietro chuckled and continued his loving little session with Wanda’s neck. Tommy wouldn’t be home for a while and nothing would get Billy out of that room with Teddy.  
“Have you ever even had sex with your husband?”

“Why would you ask something like that now, dear brother?”, Wanda teased, leaning a bit more back into his touch, positively moulding herself to his taller, broader form.  
“But to answer your question, and I bet it is something that has been bugging you; yes, I had, but since he does it mainly for my pleasure, it found an end when you moved in for apparent reasons.”  
She grinned lightly, even felt a little bad for it, but since she knew how much it probably affected Pietro, it didn’t really matter anyway.  
Another good thing about being married to a robot. A robot could just erase his negative feelings.

Teddy talked for a while, but soon enough, he was completely into the game and only made comments about the gameplay itself now and then or shouted “oh come on!” when something happened he didn’t like.

He was completely oblivious to boyfriend’s intentions though, even when Billy sat down next to his legs and leaned against him.  
“Look at that bitchass giant!”, he complained.

“Yeah, look at his bitchass, he’s totally got some beef with you, you should fuck him up.” Billy chuckled again, weaving his way between Teddy’s legs, running his fingers up and down over his boyfriend’s knees. Teddy was completely fascinated, absorbed by the game just as Billy had predicted and planned for. He didn’t even notice when Billy slid down his zipper and cautiously nuzzled his most private parts.  
Teddy did notice that though, because Billy’s breath was on Teddy’s crotch.

“That is very convenient for you, isn’t it? I’m starting to see why you married it of all people.” Pietro continued kissing Wanda’s neck but his hands were busy sliding under her clothes.

“Him, please. He still identifies himself as male, Pietro. And yes, it indeed is very convenient for my, is that a problem? It better not be”

She looked down on herself and watched her brother’s hands wander up under the thin blouse she was wearing.  
“I said not here!”, Wanda hissed, but Pietro seemed to be of a different opinion, he seemed very firm in the belief that right here and right now was absolutely fine.  
And just as she had been suspecting, the speedster had managed to turn her around and there were very warm hands on her behind, lifting her up to sit on the counter when Pietro’s lips met hers.  
“This is the kitchen, Pietro...”

Teddy, when he finally noticed what his boyfriend was up to, stared at him. His breath hitched audibly when Billy breathed out and rolled up those beautiful dark eyes of his to look at him with a burning want that made more blood wander into his crotch.

“B-bee...?”, he brought out, unsure of what to think right now, gods, he had never done this before, this was stuff his wet dreams were made of...

That the poor dovahkiin on the screen was half dead already, Teddy didn’t even notice when Billy continued his nuzzling, “Oh gods..”, he brought out unable to look away

“I’m gonna give you an early birthday present, Teddy...” Billy smiled as he focused on the lovely tent in front of him. He could practically taste it already, his boyfriend wanted him, there was absolutely no doubt about it. Teddy was watching him with those beautiful blue eyes from up there, clueless as to how to react. Good. That would make this even better.

Billy leaned forward and mouthed along Teddy’s length, warm lips teasing sensitive flesh through the thin fabric of Teddy’s boxers.

“I’m aware of the fact this is a kitchen, Wanda, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to show you how much I love you right here and now.” Pietro seemed amused by his reasoning and continued to get himself as close as possible as he could to her.

“About the now we can discuss, not about the here. Either you’re gonna get us somewhere else where the children can’t just walk in on us or I’m gonna teleport us.”  
Since Pietro hated teleporting, Wanda was quite sure as to what the option he would choose was.  
Her brother’s hands felt even warmer on her skin and the witch couldn’t quite deny the fact it was giving her goosebumps wherever he touched her.  
When he pulled the soft, thin fabric that was her blouse over her shoulders though and Wanda realized they were still in the kitchen and Pietro was slowly starting to be unable to think of anything else than what he was planning on doing right now, she simply teleported them in a flash of dim red light into their bedroom.

It had been Wanda’s bedroom, but ever since the children were born and Pietro had moved completely in with the family, they shared the witch’s rooms and shared her bed while everyone else thought they were using two bedrooms with connection doors, nothing more.

“I said not where the children can walk in on us! But you seem to be in a state of not caring about what I say anymore, hu?”

Teddy gave a low whine. Billy’s hand, Billy’s breath, Billy’s goddamn lips - bless his lips! - were on his dick and he had absolutely no idea how to cope with this fact.  
“Billy”, he whispered, hoping his boyfriend would tell him what to do.  
Gods, he really had to hold himself back already, Teddy was pretty sure he could have come only from this...  
Billy’s expression was hot enough in itself, the boy looked as if he was actually looking forward to having a dick in his mouth...

“B-birthday present...? N-nice...”

“Mhm, I promise it will be nice. Now lean back and relax, and tell me if its too much okay?” Billy was determined to use all of his skill or rather, his memory of everything he’d ever watched on his new boyfriend. After a couple of minutes of exploring Teddy through the cloth, he wanted it gone. His heart was pounding and his blood was pumping through his body, but he wanted this.  
The cloth was gone, Billy couldn’t remember if he brushed it aside or ripped it away, but Teddy was bare and hard in front of him. Billy felt very reassured in his sexuality right now, because this looked nothing but enticing to him.

“You’re huge, Tee...I guess you have some choice in that though,” he giggled before parting his lips and praying that all of his ‘training’ prepared him enough for this. And the next thing he knew, Teddy’s dick was hitting the back of his throat. He hesitated a moment, but the need to gag never came. Perfect. He congratulated himself for his applied practice and gave his boyfriend a long, hard suck.

For a second, Teddy didn’t know what to do. he wanted to do so many things at once, call Billy’s name, moan, tell him how good it felt and how perfect a boyfriend he was and how hot and wet and simply fantastically good this was, but he couldn’t decide what to do.  
The next thing he noticed was that Billy was positively deep-throating him. He had seen that in porn clips, yeah, but he had never thought that his own boyfriend was able to do that, let alone with his more or less impressive dick...

Teddy’s hand shook as he ran a hand through Billy’s hair, “Y-y.. ah, hell, Billy... you’re p-perfect, this-this... oh god, yes.”  
He leaned his head back and moaned, not that loud but still audibly.

Billy couldn’t exactly reply anything to that, but he hummed with Teddy’s dick in his mouth to show he heard. His eyes were closed because he was concentrating, but this was turning him on so badly. He felt his own cock straining against his jeans, he wasn’t even wearing underwear. Not that he had planned on doing this today, but he’d started his day hopeful.

He shuffled closer, angling his head slightly so he could feel more of Teddy, playing with his other sensitive parts with his hands and continuing with his first blowjob ever. Once he had a nice rhythm going, he rolled his eyes up to meet Teddy’s.

Teddy had his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted and he was panting rather heavily, moaning now and then, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

Then he opened his eyes and found Billy’s linger on him and that sent another hot wave of pleasure into his crotch.  
He was able to think enough to formulate coherent words though.  
“C-can... can you”, thinking of the question alone made the blush on his cheeks more intense, “T-take off your s-shirt? nh..p-please?”

Having Billy half naked on his knees, wearing only his jeans that were riding rather dangerously low on his hips, giving him the blowjob of his life and actually enjoying doing that.... it was what Teddy thought off when he jerked off, it was material his wet dreams provided him with if he was lucky.

Billy let Teddy’s cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop and a smile, before he got up. He was wearing a T-shirt and a shirt and taking off both would take a moment. He opened the buttons slowly, taking his time. the shirt fluttered onto the bed beside Teddy, then Billy was pulling off his t-shirt. His slender body was perfectly hairless and thanks to Wanda, free of bruises. Billy wasn’t very muscular, but he was lean without any extra fat on him. The young man leaned forward to catch Teddy’s lips in a beautiful little kiss before he pushed him backwards onto his bed, climbing over Teddy, keeping him pressed down even though the blond was physically much superior to him.

“Touch me a little, Tee, please...I want you to, I’ve been wanting you to for so long...”

Teddy remembered to swallow a second before he drooled. He felt his dick twitch when his eyes wandered over his boyfriend’s half-naked body and lingered for a moment on the bulge in his crotch.

“Y-you’re... you’re gorgeous, Bee, oh god, yeah, I’m.. I’m gonna touch you all you want, come here...”

His hands slid along the sides of his boyfriend’s upper body and came to rest on his hips.  
Teddy raised his head a little to kiss him while his hands pulled his hips against his own.  
Usually, he would never have been so eager and forward about everything, but this... this was way too tempting and he was way too aroused and Billy... Billy was way too sexy.

Teddy’s hands ran over his boyfriend’s slim back, traced his spine, his thumbs slid into the little dents right over his ass and when he finally let his fingertips wander beneath his waistband, his breath hitched once again.  
“H-holy cow, Bee... y-you serious? Y-you’re like a little... fuck, seriously you’re like some little sexgod - did you read my mind or something?”

Billy had to laugh, it was good to know he was fulfilling Teddy’s fantasy nicely. It would have been horrible if the blond told him to slow down or stop or something, which could have been possible but Billy had severely hoped for it not to happen.  
Teddy’s hands were large and firm against his ass and it felt wonderful, absolutely splendid. Billy arched into the touch.

“Oh god, Teddy you feel good, I want more of you, all of you...touch me...”

Teddy took that as an invitation to let his hands slide completely beneath the jeans Billy was still wearing, to grab the nice curve of his ass and squeeze until Billy gave a little noise he could not interpret yet, but he could very well tell from his expression that he liked it.

He then pressed his hips down, enough so he could feel the rough fabric of Billy’s jeans against his most sensitive flesh.  
Teddy gave a little groan and pulled his hands out of his boyfriend’s pants to start fumbling with the buttons on the front - the jeans had to disappear, as quickly as possible.  
Billy helped him and Teddy wriggled out of his own clothing which essentially left him in only his shirt.

Billy had wanted to take things slow, give his boyfriend a good blowjob then snuggle a little and go to sleep together later. But the absolute need he felt right now urged him to go much faster than anyone would have approved of.

It didn’t even taken two minutes and Billy was naked on top of Teddy. He paused in his frantic movements to meet Teddy’s gaze, just to make sure they were both completely aware of what was happening here.

“Tee...I’m a little...nervous.”

Teddy looked at him for a while, then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed him gently against himself, nuzzling his head a little.  
“Don’t be... We don’t have to do this now, I’m... I mean I have no clue either and we.. should probably take it slow anyway. Let me... Just let me touch you a little, okay?”

Billy nodded in his arms and Teddy turned them around so he was leaning over the younger. Blue eyes focused on Billy’s brown ones before the older boy kissed him softly, his hands wandering over his boyfriend’s chest only stopping to let his fingers play with his nipples.  
Teddy was quite sure he was aware of every single reaction Billy gave right now; he was listening to how he breathed, to how he sometimes twitched or arched lightly into the touch.

After a while he sat up and pulled off his shirt as well which essentially left them both completely naked.

Billy wanted to giggle. Not because Teddy looked weird, he really didn’t, he looked fantastic, but because he was sitting on his bed, naked with his boyfriend, also naked. It was completely absurd to think that yesterday, they were both still pining for the special attention of the other, completely oblivious to the fact their fascination with each other was mutual.  
Billy curled himself against Teddy, fingers drifting over his cheek, his shoulder, his side, his ass, resting at his dick once more. Teddy was pausing in his caresses, paying full attention to him and expecting some sort of decision.

“I wanna know how it feels though, Tee...I’ve been making up daydreams where you come in and...kinda...have your way with me...at school too...”

Teddy swallowed. “G-good to hear I haven’t been the only one thinking about that”, he whispered, then leaned closer to Billy, close enough so his lips was almost touching his boyfriend’s ear.  
“In your daydreams, what do we do exactly?”

He needed to hear that. He needed to know if Billy thought and meant the same things he always fantasized about.  
Teddy’s hand was back on his boyfriend’s chest, softly stroking over it, caressing the soft skin. Billy looked extraordinarily beautiful to him, he always had, but this was special.

Okay he had set himself up for that one. Billy cuddled closer to Teddy, revelling in the warm press of their skin together as he settled himself into a comfortable position.

“Well...in school, it gets a little out of control. You know, you’re either big and green and just have to have me on my desk or you somehow join my class and then we do it in the locker room because we can’t keep our hands off of each other and you feel incredibly attracted to me...But I’m always attracted to you anyway...Can I stop talking about this yet?” 

“No, it’s actually quite.. exciting to listen”, Teddy said with a grin, “Big and green, hu? It’s... interesting you mention that cause I always try to never even think of it - I would hurt you, Bee, and I don’t want that, okay?”

He wrapped his arms around Billy and pressed his nose into his hair, inhaling deeply, “You’re wonderful. You smell so nice. You look absolutely amazing... This... this is perfect. You sure you wanna... erhm, try things out? I’ve never, uh, had sex before so it’ll be incredibly awkward...”

“Oh and you think I have?” Billy’s voice was muffled by Teddy’s chest, but he was definitely not complaining. His boyfriend was perfect and here he was, sprawled all over him, naked.  
Billy wriggled around until Teddy was firmly beneath him and he could sit up, just slightly above his crotch, hands braced on Teddy’s stomach lightly, fingers splayed out.

“I’m not saying I want you big and green right now, but at some point, I definitely do. I want all of you Teddy, I’ve been crushing so hard on you for years, I wanna do everything at once. But this...I’m nervous, but I know how...okay?”

“Uhm, okay”, Teddy said, sounding quite nervous himself now, “H-how do you wanna do it? L-like what position?”

This was incredibly weird, but having Billy throne on top of him like that... He couldn’t say he didn’t like it. The younger boy looked absolutely stunning like that and yes, he kinda wanted to know how the real thing felt, too.

“Do you.. uhm, need me to do anything right now? Like erhm..” He began fumbling around under Billy’s pillow, then produced a little bottle from underneath it and held it up, “Lube?”

Billy nodded, holding onto the single thread of bravery his mind would allow him. He had to do this, for both of their sakes or this would go south and end stupidly. He took the lube and popped the bottlecap open, then took Teddy’s hand.

“Just...touch me a little with this, you know, I don’t wanna be hurting later...” he guided Teddy’s hand down to his ass and hoped that was enough guidance.

Teddy wasn’t stupid, of course he knew what Billy meant with that.

Preparing Billy was weird, but it was also very arousing to watch the younger moving against his fingers and completely enjoy himself.  
And the fact that Billy was so readily accepting and getting used to each new finger he pushed in was really getting him all worked up as well.

TBC

“Does it still hurt?”, Teddy wanted to know, he sounded rather breathless, but still worried about his boyfriend. After all Billy was in charge here and would have to tell him if he was fine.

“No, it feels good, Tee, so good,” Billy was honestly enjoying himself, grinding down on Teddy’s hand, being a little bit of a slut because damn, he felt so good doing this here and now and with this boy whom he had adored for so long. Teddy’s fingers felt weird inside of him, but nothing was painful and the intrusion was definitely welcome.

“I want more of you Tee, I think I’m ready...”

Teddy was a bit overwhelmed right now, Billy sounded so needy and he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do to best in order to not hurt him.

He couldn’t really concentrate on himself, even though his dick practically screamed for attention. But Billy was far more important than he himself.  
The way his boyfriend looked at him in such a pleading way made Teddy understand that Billy wanted him to top and so he carefully pulled the younger boy against himself and turned both of them around.  
Billy’s dick rubbed against his stomach and both boys’ breaths hitched at the same time. Teddy was able to hear a certain rush of blood in his ears as he fumbled with the lube in order to get himself ready as well.  
The cool fluid on his hot flesh almost made him moan but he contained himself. Billy way laying in front of him, flustered and his eyes darker than usually and all in all he was absolutely gorgeous like that.  
“You sure?”, Teddy whispered and Billy nodded, pulling mutely on his arm in order to make him finally do something.  
The shapeshifter leaned over his boyfriend, one hand around his own dick, carefully positioning himself before he pushed in slowly.

Billy’s whole body shuddered and jerked, no matter how prepared he had been, it hurt when Teddy slipped himself in. The young man’s legs strained, then curled around Teddy’s waist, keeping the blond tightly in place before he could freak out and pull back because he thought he’d he’d be hurting his boyfriend.

“Oh god, Tee, you’re...you’re perfect, yes, exactly...just move right now. Move and fuck me...I want you to fuck me Tee.”

Teddy, happy that Billy seemed to not entirely feel uncomfortable, slowly began to move his hips. The next moan he could not bite back, it came tumbling over his lips as he pushed back into the tight heat that was his boyfriend.  
“Bee....”, he whispered, “Oh god, yes...”

Soon enough they were both moving rather frantically against each other, moaning, whispering each other’s name, clawing and biting and sucking on each other’s skin.

Billy couldn’t believe it, he was having sex with his boyfriend in his own bed, his brother wasn’t interrupting, his mother and father and uncle weren’t somehow noticing and it felt so fucking good.  
His arms wrapped around Teddy’s neck, they were kissing frantically and moving together, moans and groans tumbling from both of their lips.

“Teddy, Teddy, you’re perfect, you’re great, this feels...stay with me okay? No matter what happens?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course... always, Bee...”, Teddy whispered, moving his hips slowly. Each time he pushed in completely, Billy arched his back gracefully and gave a little moan.

“You’re so gorgeous”, the shapeshifter whispered.

*

It didn’t take long though. Both of them were teenagers and this was their very first time, but Teddy did his best and managed to contain himself until his boyfriend came with a little cry of pleasure and buried his face in Teddy’s neck out of shame.

The shapeshifter followed, moaning Billy’s name, unable to warn him before he released himself into his boyfriend.

Billy was utterly done with the world, but in a very positive way. His arms were looped around Teddy lazily as he felt his boyfriend release himself into him. It felt weird, to know Teddy was coming into him, hard. But it also felt good.  
Once Teddy slumped down on his chest, Billy leaned up to catch his lips in another languid kiss.

“We just had sex....I’m gonna go out on a limb and say your best birthday ever.”

“Definitely my best birthday ever”, Teddy muttered, “And it’s not even my birthday yet... Gods this was amazing, you were amazing, you feel amazing... Let’s do that again soon, yeah?”

 

*

And they did. At the beginning, in the first two weeks, they stayed at Billy’s most of the time, but as soon as Tommy had found out what exactly his younger twin was doing and casually liked to disturb them in the hottest of situations, they moved to Teddy’s where his mother was working most of the time anyway and where they had the flat for themselves.  
Not that Tommy couldn’t come and disturb them there, but it seemed the Altmans’ place was a far safer area for having hot, uninterrupted, passionate and sometimes very silly sex.

But sex of course was not all their relationship should include, they both decided one they, though, yeah, they both liked it and so, they started going on regular dates.

This time, they had agreed on going out somewhere to eat. Since Teddy had insisted on inviting his boyfriend, he got to choose the place.

And Teddy had made it clear Billy was to look ‘his best’, which was saying something because they usually only dated in fast food joints or the occasional drive-thru or takeaway and a picnic wherever Teddy flew them. One of Billy’s favourite things to do was to get a flying lift from his boyfriend. Teddy would hold him close, safe, keep him warm as he flew only at night. 

Definitely one of the best activities besides sex, Billy had to admit.

But tonight, it would be a fancy restaurant. Billy felt a little nervous in his shirt and dress pants and shoes, a dark blazer on his shoulders but left open at the front.

“Tee, I hope you have a good reason to make me look like a penguin.”  
Actually, Billy felt his heart pounding with the suspicion that Teddy planned to propose to him. It would be too early, too strange, too entirely like Billy’s daydreams. He didn’t care that they’d only been seeing each other for maybe 7 months, he would marry Teddy in a heartbeat.

Teddy looked pretty similar to his boyfriend, wearing some dark dress pants, a light blue shirt and a dark vest over it.  
He was carrying his own blazer over his shoulder with one hand and greeted his lover with a light kiss.  
“Hi...”, he whispered, “You don’t look like a penguin. This actually suits you quite well, young Sir.”  
Teddy grinned.  
He actually had thought about proposing to Billy, he was eighteen by now and Billy would be in a few months.  
And gay marriage was legalized in NY anyway so why not...

Which was why he had gone and bought a ring for him, from the little money he earned at the job he had next to school.

But he wasn’t quite sure if he should propose to his boyfriend here and now, Billy usually wasn’t one for traditional things...

He had the ring with him though, maybe there would be a perfect chance...

Teddy’s hand found his lover’s and held it tightly.  
“Come, it’s around the corner...”

He smiled softly, stole a little kiss from him and led him onwards.

Everything was nice and perfect and calm, it was cold already, autumn almost. His mother was gone for tonight again and they would go to Teddy’s place where the evening would continue...  
Teddy had planned on fulfilling one of his boyfriend’s fantasies and once he had flown them home, he would not transform back...

Around the corner though, Teddy only reacted on instinct when he saw something in the corner of his eyes coming closer and grabbed Billy, pulled him close and curled around him.

Seconds later, a car came crashing down onto them. Teddy gave a light groan, “Shit... Ow... What happened?”

But the little cuts were already healing, he was a super-strong alien hybrid after all.

Billy didn’t know what was going on, one second he was walking and the next cars were raining down on them and Teddy was curled protectively about him. New York was not a stranger to villainous attacks of extraordinary proportion, but Billy had been lucky enough to escape most of them. Well, living amidst the Avengers was probably more likely than pure luck.

But he had no idea what to do in spite of his mother’s many instructions.

“Teddy! What’s going-”  
he didn’t get any further, because the men dressed in masks and carrying a lot of weapons had somehow grabbed the young man and now went on to preach their reasoning.

“WE, THE SONS OF THE SERPENT...”

Teddy, upon seeing that his boyfriend had been captured transformed into his green form that the Avengers liked to call Hulkling.

Not caring about why those people were here or why they had taken Billy from him, Teddy mowed down a few of them, knocked the one that was holding his boyfriend out and grabbed Billy, curling protectively around him as he let his wings appear.  
The huge extremities shot out of his back and pushed over a few more of the men. He jumped and flapped his wings, one, two, three times before he gained height.  
By now, the guys had already recovered from the shock and were aiming and then shooting at him.  
Teddy hissed when one of the bullets tore through the thin skin on his wings and left a hole, but he was an experienced flyer by now and managed to roll and turn and do other stunts in mid-air that helped protecting Billy and himself from immediate gunfire.

He landed on one of the roofs of the closer buildings. It was not that high, but high enough so no one could shoot him easily.  
Teddy leaned over his boyfriend, “You okay? Oh shit, sorry, Bee... I didn’t know that...”

They peaked over the edge of the building. Since the threat in form of Teddy was gone now, the Sons of the Serpent were continuing their whatever they had been doing which consisted mainly in crashing a lot of cars, shooting people and holding something that looked like an old schoolbus hostage.

“I gotta help them”, Teddy whispered quietly, “They’re killing people! I can’t just sit around here... Call someone, okay? Call your mom, your dad, your uncle, the Avengers, call them all, okay? I’ll see what I can do until they’re there, yeah? Just make sure to stay here and don’t pull any attention!”

And with that, Teddy took off again.

“Tee wait!!!” Billy shouted against the general noise, but his stupidly heroic boyfriend had already flung himself from the roof and back into the fray. What choice did the young man have but to sit tight and do as he was told? His hands were shaking as he dialled home, hoping his uncle would pick up first, purely through the nature of his speedy response time. The phone rang and rang and Billy was desperate for anyone, so he was almost crying with relief when his twin brother picked up.

“Tommy?! Tommy is that? Yeah it’s me, I’m downtown, east of Central park with Teddy and...look you have to get mom and dad and uncle and everyone to come down here, there’s some fucking weirdos shooting people and Teddy’s all alone and I can’t help him oh god please just come here!”

Tommy didn’t need to hear the full sentence, the tone of his brother’s voice alone told him there was something bad happening.  
“On my way, I’ll get them, just stay where you are, get somewhere where you can hide and don’t do anything stupid! I’ll be there in a sec, okay?”

Meanwhile, Teddy had landed on the schoolbus and threw himself right into battle with a growl. At first, things looked good - he had made sure to concentrate on making his skin tougher so he could deal with the bullets better, but as soon as everyone was concentrating on him and the units that had been securing the area came back to help, he was helplessly overpowered.  
But Teddy would not have been Teddy if he just gave up here. Especially since the bus was filled with people who were slowly escaping through a window he had crushed earlier.

He couldn’t risk to look around, but it felt as if he was fighting for hours already - where were the Avengers? Billy would definitely call them...

Something wrapped around both of his arms and Teddy immediately tried to rip off the wires, but it was too late - they were totally planning on electrocuting him or at least to zap him so hard he passed out.

Billy had not listened to Tommy or Teddy, because he’d crept to the edge of the roof to see what his boyfriend was doing. And what he was seeing was definitely not good. Teddy was trapped against the side of the bus, both arms and wings ensnared by thick metal ropes and at least five guys on each end attaching him to something that looked like a powerline. They were going to electrocute Teddy!

Billy felt tears running down his face and he cursed his own helplessness. He cursed the time it was taking the Avengers to get here. At this rate, he’d soon be single and the world bereft of the most wonderful, non-human human being in existence.

“Teddy!!” he was screaming, but he barely heard himself form the words because suddenly, everything was blue and in the palm of his hand. The sons of the serpent were tiny ants crawling in his hands, but he couldn’t see his own limbs. He felt their hatred, felt their determination to kill Teddy, their satisfaction to see him hurt...And Billy let the power flow through him, his own rage, his helpless anger and need to defend Teddy.

What everyone else saw happened a lot faster. A pulsing wave of blue came rolling off of the rooftop and knocked the villains down, clutching their heads in pain. And above the rooftop, a figure floated, arms and hands outstretched, blue light shining brightly from his eyes.

The waves of pain stopped flowing through him, but Teddy was barely able to lift up his head and open his eyes. He was grateful for the bus in his back though, otherwise he would have fallen over and be definitely out black.

He registered blue light shining from somewhere though and forced himself to look up a tiny bit, only to see something floating over the rooftop where he had positioned Billy...

But instead of understanding that this was his boyfriend, Teddy managed to stumble forward, driven by complete and utter worry about his beloved Billy.  
What if that thing was about to kill him?  
He couldn’t let it do that, never...

But when he saw the figure actually leaving the rooftop instead of searching around for Billy, Teddy simply fell forward, transforming to his human shape while doing so.

By now, Wanda had teleported them already, Pietro and Tommy were there as well together with Carol, Vision, Steve and Tony, but when they arrived, Billy was already magicking around, bathing the complete street in blue light as he was still kind of torturing the remaining members of the sons of the serpent that had not passed out yet.

“Secure the area!”, Steve bellowed, “Wanda, get up there and see what happened to Billy! Quicksilver, Speed you search for Teddy; the rest with me.”

Even if Captain America had told her something else, Wanda would have teleported up to her son.  
He was radiating magical energy, so much it probably was noticeable worldwide to everyone who was sensitive for that and he had to stop it at once or he would be in serious danger.  
“Billy!”, she called, “Billy! Stop it, William, we’re here, you’re okay, nothing is gonna happen anymore...”  
Billy had floated to the ground by now and was soaring only inches over the street now. The light didn’t stop though.  
Wanda came closer and managed to grab his hand, “Billy...”, she said urgently and silently prayed Pietro and Tommy would return with Teddy soon. Hopefully with a living Teddy.

Billy took no notice of his mother, he seemed to be looking right through her, not hearing her voice or feeling her touch on his hand. All that filled his mind was the rage he felt towards those assholes that had hurt Teddy. His magical grip on their minds tightened, he would make them suffer, he didn’t care if it killed them, they deserved it.

Pietro and Tommy had found Teddy fast enough, the problem was he seemed to be unconscious. Whilst Pietro cut the shapeshifter free of any wires, Tommy tried to wake him up.

“Come on Altman, you need to be awake right now, my son needs you!” Pietro had seen Billy’s eyes, had already realized that without Teddy, they didn’t stand a chance of reaching Billy’s mind.

Tommy was slapping the shapeshifter’s cheek at highspeed while Pietro was shaking him. The younger speedster didn’t even realize his uncle had just called Billy his son. This was urgent and there was no time to think about something else than helping Billy to snap out of it.

Teddy groaned out of a sudden, moving his head a little and opening his eyes lightly, “B..billy?”, was the only thing he brought out before Pietro had already packed him onto his shoulder and ran over to his sister and his other son.

As soon as the shapeshifter was aware of Billy’s state, he instinctively reached out for him and pulled him closely against him. “.. you saved me, Bee”, he whispered, “You can stop now..”

The effect was almost instant. The glowing blue light faded away, leaving a tear-stained face and widely dilated pupils as Billy heard Teddy’s voice and felt his warm touch. His warm, living touch.  
“Teddy? Teddy! TeddyTeddyTeddy...”

The newly forged young mage buried his face against the tattered remains of Teddy’s clothing and gave one deep sob, fingers clenching and grasping for more of Teddy’s body, needing to reassure himself his boyfriend was alive and well and safe within his reach.

“Tee I love you, I was so scared, are you okay, oh god, Tee!”

Pietro stood to the side as the other Avengers gathered around, silently regarding the young couple completely engrossed with each other. Nothing would come between them and no one was going to interrupt them. Billy had knocked out the villains, Billy had demonstrated a power that rivalled his mother’s....but that would have to be discussed later. Tommy, Pietro and Wanda stood around Billy and Teddy like sentinels, aware of how badly this could have turned out.


End file.
